


Sanctuary

by Ree923



Series: Sanctuary [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy and Phil are in love and don't care who knows it, F/M, Laura Barton is gone because I don't like her, Protective Phil Coulson, Romance, Slightly overweight girl gets the guy, Time Gems mentioned here are not THE Time Gem Strange already has, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wong gets a girl, same universe as my story Someone for Everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ree923/pseuds/Ree923
Summary: Marisa doesn't need anyone since she was betrayed by a demon. But there is a bond that forms with Doctor Strange the moment they meet, even if he doesn't believe he needs training and she doesn't believe they need each other. Turns out they are both wrong and must work together to keep their worlds safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scathach is pronounced Ska-hock

As Stephen Strange progressed from arrogant surgeon to reluctant sorcerer, the magical framework of the Earth shifted. Other witches took notice as the Ancient One, who had been guardian of the mystic realm for ages, bequeathed control to a new student. One witch in particular kept a watchful eye on the newest addition to Earth's protectors. She'd known Strange was meant to be next in line as Sorcerer Supreme, she'd known that they'd eventually meet. What Marisa didn't know was how he'd interact with the magical inhabitants of their world and beyond. And Marisa didn't like not knowing.

She pondered as she walked the long, narrow corridors of her fortress. Using her mind vision, she glanced at him, sleeping in New York. Taking a nap, not knowing that others were judging him even now. He was pleasing to the eye, that much was certain. She could only hope he was as pleasant as a human being. Her Council of Three would be wanting a recommendation soon. Would they travel to his Sanctum to offer an alliance, or wait to see just how Strange would shake things up in their world?

Marisa was American herself so she knew Strange might not have the same respect for old traditions. She missed her family. She didn't have many close relatives. The caretaker of enhanced humans, Phil Coulson, was her cousin. There were times she wondered if her family was meant to be in the middle of the weirdness of the universe. She also wondered if Phil had been brought up to speed on the newest addition to the Earth's guardians. She smirked. She had a strong feeling that he was going to be knocking on her door soon to discuss it.

She wondered how Wong was adjusting to the new sorcerer. She mentally sent him a message that she hoped all was well. She was a bit perplexed to hear Wong laugh in her mind. He wasn't known for his humor.

Sometimes she still couldn't believe that she'd moved to Scotland on a whim and found her way to the small village she called home. Arellia would tell her it was fate, but Marisa needed to believe that she had some control over her life. Her cousin would laugh. No one had control over their lives, according to him. Sometimes he annoyed the hell out of her.

"Your Grace, it is almost time", a lilting brogue spoke. Looking up, she smiled as Arellia came into view. The Scottish spirit was as old as the castle itself. She'd been among the first witches to look at humans as more than pets, or enemies. Along with the Ancient One, she'd spent years training those who showed aptitude in the Arts. Now, her soul was intertwined with the very structure she had given her life to defend. If the castle ever fell, her spirit would be destroyed. Marisa quickly banished the thought. They were safe. She turned to smile at Arellia.

"I know, but I have no clue what I am going to say," she admitted. "He's Sorcerer Supreme. We owe him our support if not our allegiance. I wish the Ancient One had given us some guidance on what is coming." She glanced at her friend. "You haven't heard anything? "

"You know I haven't, lass." The words were spoken softly. "You must make your decision based on your own instinct. He may be a guardian of the Earth, but he's untrained in many ways. It's your oath to show him what you can, but only if he is worthy."

Marisa closed her eyes and let her mind lightly touch the center of her magic again. She didn't feel a danger coming from New York, but she did feel a pull to visit. A flash of humor went through her mind and her eyes widened. He was just waking up and...how did the man know she was checking him out? Watching him, she mentally corrected herself. She shut down the connection, blushing. Putting on her serious Duchess of Scathach face, her decision was chose to ignore the memory of seeing him rise from his bed.

"The Ancient One seemed to think he was, so..." Marisa drew a deep breath. "Let's meet with my council and I'll go introduce myself to Doctor Strange."

Dmdmdm

Stephen stretched after his long nap and felt...something. Not a threat, he'd be sure to recognize that by now. But someone was directing magic towards the Sanctum. He sat up and cleared his mind, letting his second sight guide him back to the source of this spy. A woman came into view, short brown hair, hazel eyes, and an intelligence he could sense from...Scotland?

She wasn't the usual beautiful woman he'd associate with witches, she was a bit shorter, a bit heavier, but he found himself intrigued. No one before had been brave enough to spy on him, though Wong had told him the magical world would be watching. Stephen smirked as he let the blanket drop to the floor. Stretching again casually, he made his way to the shower. He sensed a sharp intake of breath and the closing of the connection. His smirk grew to a wide smile and he started singing to himself.

Letting the water run over him, he had the distinct feeling that things were going to be getting much more interesting very soon. How did this woman get into his mind with the wards of the Sanctum in place? Part of him knew he should be questioning that more, but most of him felt like he'd like to learn more about her.

Getting dressed, he went about his afternoon and after lunch, Wong sparred with him. The fighting was brutal by normal standards, yet Wong was almost grinning. That was unnerving enough, but when Wong seemed to smile at him with a mischievous glint in eye, he flipped his opponent to the floor and narrowed his eyes in what he felt was an intimidating manner.

"All right, what's going on? You're positively gleeful."

"I am pleased to be beating you during our sparring. You have much to learn, and soon, another teacher."

A flash of hazel eyes crossed his memory, and he tilted his head as thoughts strayed to the mystery woman. Wong took the opportunity to flip Stephen onto his back. In a corner, the Cloak seemed to giggle. Stephen rolled his eyes and kicked Wong's legs out from under him.

"I hope they spar better than you," he teased. Wong stood up and bowed, signalling the end of the session.

"I'll be very interested to see if she is, and if you are ready to learn what she may offer."

With that, the older man bowed again and made his way to the library to study, leaving Stephen to wonder just what Wong had meant.

Dmdmdm

The Council of Three watched Marisa enter the room. She was blocking her thoughts, and had a serious look to her usual amused face. She made her way to her seat at the small square table and sat down quickly. The table was midnight blue with swirling stars visible on the top. They could watch almost any part of the galaxy from their table. But today, they ignored the shifting pattern of the cosmos and waited for their leader to speak.

"I have been giving this situation a lot of thought, and have decided we should meet Dr. Strange. Before we can fully commit to anything, we must see how he's adapting to his new role. Then we can train him in dealing with the Doorways."

"Marisa, do we really want him traipsing about the cosmos without a guide, or at least someone to keep him out of trouble?" Sian said, twirling a strand of long white hair around her finger. Her golden eyes held a bit of humor in them. She always knew when Marisa used her mind vision. Which meant she knew that Marisa hsd seen something...interesting.

"No one is letting him loose upon the universe," Derek said, grinning. "But I agree that the Sorcerer Supreme should be allowed to defend himself no matter the place or time."

"I for one welcome the opportunity to make his acquaintance, " Penelope said dreamily. "He is quite handsome from what I have been told."

"Keep focused, Pen," Marisa said wryly. "You know how you get around attractive men."

"Or women," Derek muttered. Marisa let that go. Derek loved Penelope, but the witch seemed oblivious.

"Well" Marisa said brightly. "Pack your bags, we're off to New York."


	2. Chapter 2

After sending word to Wong that they'd be in New York that evening, Marisa made sure that the coven's suites at Timescape were ready for their arrival. She opened a portal and walked into the club's private office she used when she was in the city. She'd bought the nightclub decades before as a way to blend in with both magical and human beings when she visited. She had other sanctuaries around the world, but this one was her favorite. She made a few calls, then went out to say hello to the employees.

She took time to see that the protective wards were in place, and admire the building. The center of each of the first 3 floors were open, meaning you could stand on the main floor and look all the way up to the fourth floor's ceiling. People on higher floors could watch the people below from behind ornate railings preventing them from falling.

The first floor was open to the public, and was a very popular meeting place for all types of people. Marisa's employees kept their eyes and ears open for new threats or information that helped keep the world safe. There were times Marisa wandered the nightclub just to get a feel for normality again. Sometimes she flirted and other times she just drank a bit more than usual. But she always ended the night alone. Alone was safe.

The second floor was for magical beings and trusted guests, such as the relatives of witches who had no powers of their own. Then the third floor was where the suites for the Council were maintained. Wards were in place against all but Marisa and her Council. Sometimes, there would be special guests visiting the suites but the fourth floor, that was Marisa's alone. A place where she could keep an eye on the city, and the nightclub from an indoor balcony high above the other floors. She could be seen by anyone looking up, unless she didn'twant to be seen. She wryly observed that was how she lived her life.

She walked into her suite, looking out a large window towards the Sanctum where she could feel him practice his magic. She could not figure out what spell he was working, but supposed it was something complex and dangerous. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. He was going to be difficult to understand. A memory of him walking to his shower came back for a moment, and Marisa blushed. She had to transport one more place before heading back to Scotland to make sure the others were ready for their assignment. As she walked through, she heard Stephen in her mind. "I can't wait to finally meet you properly tonight."

In spite of herself, she smiled.

Dmdm

Phil Coulson looked over his latest file and sighed, though he'd never admit it. Even though he'd walked away from S.H.I.E.L.D. to form his own team, Darcy had let him know Thor had made contact with an unknown human in New York. A human who from all reports, had been been busy fighting threats against Earth without introducing himself to anyone first. Honestly, this was more his cousin's area, but he had a duty to investigate all new enhanced humans. The Ancient One had never been very forthcoming in her plans, but S.H.I.E.L.D. had worked with magical creatures in the past, and Darcy seemed to be helpful at sorting through the different types of beings they came across. Phil had a personal issue with magic, given his history with Loki, so he was understandably cautious when a new wizard appeared.

"Sorcerer, " Marisa corrected brightly as she materialized in his office. Phil narrowed his eyes and glared. "One, you promised not to read my mind, and two, stop invading my compound."

"One, we're related so it's a biological quirk I can't control, and two...compound? " She bit back a giggle. He was in a tiny office hidden away from his team. Compound was a stretch.

Phil had the grace to look sheepish for a moment. "You're here about Strange."

"News travels fast," Marisa said as she took a seat. They sat staring at each other, both waiting for a glimmer of what the other was thinking. Finally, Phil spoke.

"He's not contacted the registry."

"And he won't. He's not under the same laws as the people you seek out. He's not enhanced like Wanda, or even Stark's new protégé Peter Parker, well not exactly" An eyebrow raised and she responded with a glance that gave nothing away.

"How would you classify him? Exactly? "

"He is not mutated in any way. He hasn't been altered. He's still the same man he's always been. And he's not going to be perceived as a threat. He's protecting a balance of power much as your Avengers do, or did. I assume they are still at each others throats. "

"There were laws broken."

"You want to discuss broken laws? I could bring up your involvement in hiding known fugitives."

"My team is not being discussed."

"Then neither is mine. He's off limits, Phil. He's something that you can't possibly imagine, and I know you've seen enough to understand that I don't say that lightly."

"What aren't you telling me? "

"Phil, you aren't S.H.I.E.L.D anymore, but you still think like an agent. For us to work together, you're going to have to walk away from your Inhuman issues and focus on a different kind of fight. Start seeing us as people again. Can you do that and still be loyal to your principles, or whatever it is you use to justify your actions? "

"I've always seen you as a person, Risa. You've never been used as a tool." Phil looked almost shocked.

"I know. But Loki still haunts your dreams, Phil. He was a tool just as much as you became. It doesn't mean either of you are broken."

"Why bring...him...into this?" The tightness in Phil's chest grew slowly until his cousin's hand covered his.

"You haven't really trusted me since Loki. I know you don't see me as a villain, but I can understand why you have needed to put some distance between us. I've never been very good at sharing feelings, but you have to know that I love you. I trust you. The rest will fall into place when it's time."

Phil stared at her then nodded. "I can live with that."

"Good. Then back off on Strange. If he turns out to be a problem, he's my problem."

"But I will still have your back. Even if you are a bit, well, whatever you are."

She smacked him lightly on the back of his head.

"Idiot. And I have your back too."

Dmd

One Marisa was back in Scotland, she refereed the usual bickering between Derek and Penelope over the sheer amount of luggage Penelope insisted on bringing.

"You have an entire wardrobe in New York."

"Which everyone has seen, you have no clue how everyone looks to me as a fashion setter."

Marisa ignored them and was deep in thought. It did not go unnoticed by Sian, who smiled at the duchess but said nothing.

Once assignments were verified, they went through the portal and went their separate ways in the city. Sian to the first floor to notify security she was in charge while they were in town, Penelope and Derek to the neighborhood dojo Wong taught at when he was looking for more students suited to become the Sanctum's guards, if worthy and interested.

Marisa hid in her office as long as she could, but knew she'd have to go to the Sanctum. She could sense he knew she was in town. Squaring her shoulders, she created a portal and walked through to find herself at the front door of Stephen Strange's world.


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope and Derek made their way to the out of the way dojo they knew Wong taught at, glancing around the area in search of anyone who might be following them. They could have used their magical abilities to monitor those around them, but if they could do that, others could sense their magic. So, for the moment, they kept their talents hidden. Derek was a tall, muscular black man with an attitude that kept trouble away, and people usually left them alone when they were out investigating. Penelope's mouth on the other hand, usually get them into trouble, but she usually got information from people very easily. Marisa always hoped that teaming them together would be good for both of them, that their strengths would balance out the other's weaknesses.

The city was lit up for Christmas, and if they didn't have a mission to complete, Derek may have found it pretty. He glanced over at his partner. She seemed oblivious to him as she smiled at the decorations gracing the area.

"You know you really don't have to dress to impress anyone, do you really have that little self esteem?" Derek asked, his dark eyes taking in Penelope's expensive clothing. He preferred jeans and a T-shirt, and if he was being honest, he'd love to see Penelope in something simple like that too. Not that she'd ever dress down.

"I don't dress to impress anyone, I just like looking my best - you should try it some time," she answered, with a gleam in her bright blue eyes. "People take you seriously when you look the part." Derek stopped walking and really looked at her.

"Look the part? You look like you're on your way to a fashion shoot."

"Or a mugging," a new voice said. "Couple of tourists like you should have some spare cash to spare," they looked at the dirty man coming towards them and instinctively went into fighting positions. The man laughed and pulled a sharp knife, lunging at Penelope, who promptly kicked him in the face and knocked him to the ground. Instantly, two other men appeared out of nowhere and circled the pair as the first man rose back to his feet.

"We don't have time for this," Penelope hissed under her breath.

"Did he cut you? "

"What?" Penelope scoffed. "Of course not. But my hair is getting out of place. Do something."

Derek looked around, and seeing they were not being observed, chanted a quick spell that caused the three men to attack each other. As they were fighting, he grabbed Penelope's hand and they ran down an alley then circled back towards the dojo. When they arrived, Wong was waiting at the front door for them.

"Welcome, I see you are both looking well. Any problems on your way here?" The innocent look gave way to a small smile when Penelope saw he was wearing the same coat as her original attacker. She glared as the older man took off the coat and flung it into the air, making it disappear into nothing.

"Wong, I can't understand how people say you have no sense of humor." Her voice was harsh, but there was a deep affection there.

"Well, in their defense, I'm an acquired taste."

"Yeah like hemlock," Derek growled, catching on. "Another thing I don't want messing with me." Wong did his almost smile again, and ushered them inside. In an nearby alley, a young woman watched them, lost in her own thoughts. After a few minutes, she shook herself out of it, and briskly walked in the opposite direction of the dojo. There was much to plan.

dmdmdm

Marisa went to knock on the door, when it swung open on its own. Of course, he knew she was there, but did he have to be so smug about it? She could be dangerous if she wanted to, couldn't she? He could have a little more respect for her magic. Warily, she entered the foyer and the door swung shut. Looking around, she didn't see anyone. Lovely. He was being a perfect host already.

"Hello? Doctor?" Nothing. Just the sound of the beating of her own heart. She swallowed and looked around. It had been decades since she'd last been here as a child. She tried to remember, but there was a reason she couldn't - someday, she'd know what that was. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she thought of her father bringing her here to visit - someone. Her memories of that time were a bit blurred, even now. Shaking off the uneasy feelings, she ventured further into the building, her irritation rising. Was this some sort of game to him?

"In a manner of speaking," Stephen's voice came out of nowhere and she instinctively spun around. Where was that man? And how was he able to read her thoughts? She had perfect mental shields. His voice continued, pulling her from her musings.

"I've been told that you are some sort of time wielder, supposedly one of the best."

"Really, what else have you been told?" She used her intimidating voice, but supposed it wasn't working on him. She probably could just think responses back to him, but she didn't want him that close.

"That you are here to declare your undying loyalty to me. I rather like the sound of that, makes me feel special."

Oh you're special all right, she thought, then cursed under her breath - had he heard that too? "I would prefer to actually see you while we are having this conversation."

"Really? I would have thought the memory of seeing me earlier would have stayed with you longer. Perhaps I am losing my touch." The image of him heading to the shower flooded her mind and she cursed under her breath. A soft laugh came out of the air around her and she glared.

"And perhaps I am losing my patience. If you were too busy to see one of your Guides, you might have made that clear. I do have other obligations."

A brief pause. "Is that what I am? An obligation? "

"Right now you are an annoyance. Can you please come out and speak with me? There are a few questions we need to get out of the way. "

Another pause. "I have a better idea. If you are supposed to be some sort of teacher, you should be able to prove yourself." A low chuckle sent chills through her. "Come find me."

Dmdm

Stephen watched the witch walk slowly as she glared upwards. She was so unlike other women he'd known. And he could read her thoughts. He had no idea how that was possible, he couldn't read anyone else's. Sure, he could sense the whole good versus evil vibe in other people, but actual thoughts? Maybe it was some sort of early warning system. But he didn't feel warned. In fact, he felt iintrigued. Her medium length brown hair was constantly getting in her eyes, and she was showing a bit of humor as she tried to find him.

He used to wish he could read minds, before he was a doctor. He'd wanted to be a circus performer when he was six, practicing card tricks and waving his arms around like a magician. And now he could read hers and he wondered why she didn't seem surprised.

The odd thing was, he seemed to only be able to do it when she appeared flustered. A moment passed as he analyzed that. And she only acted flustered when thinking about him. Interesting. Was she a threat somehow? He doubted it, but he was still so new to this and the Ancient One was not around to tell him who to trust, hell, there had been times that he'd wondered if he could trust himself. And just why would he need her help anyway? He had his books for magical knowledge, and Wong to spar with. He didn't need some interloper trying to have him jump through hoops. He sighed, maybe he was getting ahead of himself. She wasn't here to inspect him, just meet him, and declare fealty or some such thing. Then he could get back to work and she'd be gone. He frowned, he didn't like the idea of her leaving, but had no clue why that was. Was he that desperate for someone to idolize him again?

He was fine with other witches and sorcerers declaring their loyalty, but he had no intention of sitting through endless lectures on the right path to enlightenment, or even the right way to use his abilities. He'd been doing fine til this point. And he didn't need someone coming into his Sanctum to train him.

A soft shuffling sound came from the hallway, he didn't pay it much attention as he focused on watching Marisa cautiously make her way towards the room he was in - she seemed to know the Sanctum very well. A few moments later, she screamed. Stephen felt a flare of emotion burst forth from deep inside of him, at the sound and had one thought - to save her from whatever had found its way into his Sanctum.

dmdmdm

Wong poured his guests some jasmine tea and they say around a small round table in the back of the dojo.

"Do you think Marisa and the Doctor have met yet?" Penelope asked, blowing on her tea. Derek tried to not notice her red lips softly form an 'O' and the rush of air coming out of her mouth. Damn, where were these feelings coming from? He'd been doing his best to get rid of them.

Wong smiled then, a real smile. "Oh I'm sure they are getting to know each other quite well even as we speak."

dmdmdmd

Marisa couldn't see, couldn't move. She struggled to fend off her attacker but couldn't move her arms. She felt herself lifted off the ground and froze, this was familiar somehow. Looking closely, she rolled her eyes, just as Stephen ran around the corner to see his Cloak gently put the witch lightly on the ground and actually hug her somehow.

Stephen took in the sight and frowned. His Cloak had hugged her? Catching her eye, he came into the room and bowed.

"Doctor Stephen Strange at your service. It seems you already know my Cloak."


	4. Chapter 4

Marisa glared at the doctor, daring him to make another remark, as the Cloak hugged her gently. Sighing, she stroked the collar and was released from the garment's hold. After a moment, the Cloak found its way around Steven's shoulders and Marisa waited until it had adjusted itself before speaking.

"Doctor, I'm Marisa Coulson, and I've come to determine if my council and I can be of service to you." Her head tilted and she gazed into his unwavering stare. His eyes held a glimmer of something that could only be described as electricity. She felt herself wanting to lean in and get closer to this man. He seemed to be less annoying than previously thought. Why was she on guard around him again? It was difficult to remember when he was staring at her.

"Well, whatever services you are offering, I am very interested in exploring. Do you personally visit each new sorcerer that you learn about? "

"No, you're the Sorcerer Supreme and as such it is my duty to meet with you and determine just what assistance you will need. Some who have had your role have managed without much input from myself and my Council. But you've started experimenting with time manipulation. Left to your own devices, things could get messy."

A sense of calm came over her, and she shook it off, realizing he was trying to control her emotional response. He smirked and bowed slightly at her awareness. Not even Wong could tell when he was using his powers to sway him to some decision. This woman was someone who should be watched. He crossed his arms across his chest and regarded her with a deceptive nonchalance that she was certain he wasn't feeling. Good, she felt the need to keep him a little on edge, it would help her evaluate him more honestly.

"So you're here to save me from myself," he said, smiling in a way that made her a bit nervous.

"I'm just here to get acquainted, Doctor. "

"It appears that my Cloak is already acquainted with you, Ms. Coulson."

"It's Your Grace, actually, or didn't you read the dossier Wong gave you about my team? I'm a duchess, of sorts." She didn't want to start talking about her previous visits here. Her father's death would always be fresh in her mind, even if she couldn't remember the entire series of events that had led to it. All she knew was that it had happened here, and she had been responsible.

"You're American, they don't allow Americans to have foreign titles." He grinned at her annoyed glance.

"I was born American, but I claim multiple citizenship. I'm more of an emissary," she frowned, trying to find the right words. "An ambassador of sorts. My allegiance is to Earth, but my citizenship is a bit more complicated. You'll learn more as we begin our training."

"Training." He moved gracefully towards a bar along the back wall of the room, and poured wine out of a crystal decanter. Handing her a glass, he motioned for them both to sit on a low couch nearby and Marisa slowly made her way to where he was already sitting. How he managed to look both relaxed and dangerous was something that she didn't understand. He was like a flame that she wanted to get closer to, but she knew she couldn't. Besides, men like him didn't look at women like her the way she knew she was looking at him. She'd learned that the hard way.

"Yes, you are self taught in many areas now that the Ancient One is gone," Marisa's eyes held a hint of pain at that, and she took a large sip of her wine. However, after a minute of silence, she smiled briefly, meeting his gaze again. "But self taught sorcerers can only go so far without assistance. Hopefully, my team can guide you to a greater understanding of your situation."

"I've been doing all right so far," he said, setlling back into the cushions. Part of her wanted to slip closer to him, was that his doing, or was she starting to become attracted to this man? Her mind was spinning. It must be the wine, she thought, but she took another sip anyway.

"You were lucky. With the proper training, you will come into knowledge that may someday save your life. Or perhaps the lives of those around you."

"You think you have something to teach me?" An eyebrow raised, and Marisa wanted to wipe the smug look from his face. She mentally kicked herself for thinking of how good it would feel to kiss him. Then she hoped he hadn't picked up on that. When he moved in closer to her, she stood up, flustered, and moved away from him.

"I think you have much to learn. Whether or not you allow my help, the fact remains that you are extremely new at this. Dormammu will find a way to come for Earth again, and you will need to be ready. Your little stunt with the time loop was sloppy and you're lucky that you didn't destroy his world as well as our own. You managed to die in so many different ways, I'm surprised you had time to come back to fight Mordo."

"How do you know about what happened? I haven't even told Wong everything." Now he stood up, and moved towards her.

"Again, you did not read my file. I can only surmise that you do not take this seriously." She frowned, placing her empty glass on a nearby table. "And until you do, the Council and I will not be able to pledge our loyalty. I'll leave you to your training since you don't seem to believe there's anything I can teach you. Good night, Doctor."

Stephen tried grabbing her arm, but she was too fast somehow. How had he managed to offend her so easily? "You can't just leave, you obviously knew the Ancient One, and I need to know what my next steps are."

"Doctor, your next steps are simple. Realize that it is more than just you waving your arms around being impressive, and allow others to teach you what you need to know to fully integrate with our universe. There are so many ways this planet is going to need your leadership, and the first part of that is to admit you need training. Until you do that, any conversation we have will be meaningless."

She waved her hand and a portal opened. Before he could do more than reach out a hand to stop her, she was gone. A moment later he grinned. She thought he was impressive? She hadn't seen anything yet.

dmdmdm

Wong put the tea set back in its place and sat down to talk to his friends. The threat of Dormammu was gone for now, but there was Mordo out there somewhere, and Strange's unexpected affinity for time manipulation.

"Tell us about him," Derek urged. "We can see how he responds in a crisis," referring to their magical table back in Scotland, "but we don't know the man. How did he come to you? Why did the Ancient One trust him with such a responsibility? Is he worthy of our allegiance?"

"Stephen Strange is an arrogant, hot headed young fool," Wong said. "But I trust him with my life. He did not embrace his abilities for a long while, but I can assure you that he takes his new role quite seriously. Although," he paused, trying to find the right words.

"Although?" Penelope repeated.

Wong seemed uncomfortable. "He was told about your coming to evaluate him, and I believe he has taken it as a personal affront to his abilities. I can only hope that Lady Marisa can explain the urgency of his training. If he can manipulate time, there are those who would try to use him for their own ends. He is good, but just arrogant enough to believe he is invincible. He has met with Thor in an attempt to locate Odin. He didn't ask for guidance on that task, and truly, that has been the way of it since the beginning. He jumps in with little regard to consequences."

"So he's a loose cannon?" Derek asked, not liking that.

Wong met his gaze, shaking his head. "No - not a loose cannon. A strong, intelligent man with a good heart. He has had his mind opened to a new reality and is eager to make his mark upon it. If anything, he is too cautious about what fights to enter. But once he decides to do so, he is relentless."

He explained how Steven had found his way to Kamar-Taj and began his studies. After the tale was told, Wong asked if they wanted to see the students. Penelope and Derek agreed and the three made their way downstairs to the dojo.

Wong led Penelope and Derek around the dojo, where they observed the students practice. One girl in particular was quietly entering the room and beginning to work through her defensive poses. There was something different about her, something calmer than the others. She began sparring with much larger opponents and found interesting ways to beat them. It was almost as if she could sense her opponent's next move before they did. Penelope watched her for a few minutes before mentioning her to Wong.

"That girl, has she been with you long?"

"What? She's not with me," Wong said a bit too quickly. "She's very young."

Penelope tilted her head and then laughed. "No, silly, not like that. I meant how long has she been a student here?" A pause then, "Though I do wonder why your mind went to that scenario. Something you'd like to share?"

Was it Derek's imagination, or was Wong blushing? He'd put the guy out of his misery. "Wong - she's a good fighter, but you don't get a lot of females in here. I thought it was against policy or something."

"It has never been 'against policy'," Wong said in a slight huff. "Our dojo is not pink and frilly and women in this area tend to seek out artificial beauty instead of developing substance through hard work."

Derek noticed the sidelong glance Wong had sent towards Penelope as he'd spoken, and Derek bit back a laugh. Penelope raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Point taken. I meant no disrespect. Is she trustworthy?"

"She is one of my best students, and - she is most loyal to me. I mean - to the dojo. To her work." He started looking at the girl with an almost fond expression.

Yep, Penelope thought. Wong had a crush. The question was, did the girl even know? Or would it be unethical of Wong to even admit it to himself? She made up her mind to figure that out, and smiled brightly at the two men.

"Well, I think it's great that more women are coming to the dojo to better themselves." She gave Wong a little kiss on the cheek and glanced over at the girl, who was openly shocked. And as Penelope noted, a bit upset. She nodded to herself. Yes, Wong's student had a bit of a crush on him too. That could be helpful as far as loyalty went, but dangerous in a real fight if they were to choose her as one of their own.

"Melanie is a very good student. We are honored to have her here." Wong said, nodding. The girl, hearing her name, came over and bowed to the three warriors.

"I apologize, but I heard my name. Have I displeased you, Master Wong?" the blonde girl asked, trying not to glance over at Penelope who was openly watching the two interact.

"Of course not. Melanie, these are...colleagues of mine. Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia. They are both skilled fighters and good friends. They have come to see how the dojo is functioning."

After introductions were made, Penelope slipped a card into the stunned girl's hand. "This is a pass to get into Timescape, do you know it?"

"Um, yes, of course."

"Good. Feel free to come check out the place whenever you'd like. We're part owners, and I'd love to get to know you better. Your technique is a bit unorthodox, but I think you have potential."

"Well, thank you Miss Garcia. But Master Wong keeps us all very busy with training."

"Nonsense. Wong will be there tonight so classes are cancelled for this evening. I hope to see you there around eight." With that, Penelope pulled Derek out of the dojo and they made their way back to the club.


	5. Chapter 5

Sian was pondering the evening's security measures when Marisa appeared through a portal. At first, the younger witch thought Marisa was being followed, then saw the flushed cheeks and nervous twitching of her eye. Ah, so she'd met Stephen. After signing off on the security team's assignments, she leaned back in her chair and grinned.

  
"Most people use the door, unless they're running away from something? Was the good doctor being naughty?"

  
"Sian, please. I don't want to talk about it. He's the most insufferable man I've ever met."

  
"I doubt that. You're friends with Tony Stark. who by the way, said he'd be here tonight with Clint and maybe a few of the others." Marisa rolled her eyes.  
"Tony at least pretends to listen when I'm being helpful. Sian, how can we pledge ourselves to a man with no respect for his position? He won't let me train him. He has no interest in anything we have to teach him."

  
"He said that?" Sian was surprised, and sat up straight. Stephen Strange had been a fast learner according to Wong, she couldn't imagine he'd refuse to learn more about his talents.

  
"Um, no. Not in so many words," Marisa hedged. Sian stared at her friend but said nothing. Sometimes the best thing for an empath to do was to let people admit their feelings instead of having them thrown in their face.

  
"What words did he use?" Sian asked, one white eyebrow raised. Marisa sat on the long couch near Sian's office door and stretched wearily, lying down with her left arm over her eyes. Her voice was small, and Sian had to strain to hear her.

  
"You probably already know. You know everything."

  
"You know that isn't true. I don't pry. And you're stalling." Sian stood up and sat on the couch, lifting Marisa's feet and placing them on her lap. "Was he insulting?"

  
"Very, but I don't think he can help it."

  
"What do you mean? Is he really that bad?"

  
Marisa took her arm from her face and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "He's amazing. The sheer amount of magic that man has access to - it's overwhelming. If Cloak hadn't been hugging me when Strange came into the room I may have fallen to the floor."

  
"The Cloak of Levitation has always loved you. Even when you were a child from what I've heard." A pause. "Why exactly was the Cloak hugging you?"

  
Marisa allowed a small smile to appear. "I've been away from the Sanctum for a long time. And now, I'm sure it'll be even longer until my next visit. He's made it clear that he has everything under control."

  
"No one ever has everything under control. Not even your father could control you and Cloak causing mischief when you visited."

  
Marisa smiled. "I do remember that, even if I can't remember much else from that time. Sian, going into that Sanctum after so many years, it was, well..."  
"Disconcerting? Disorienting?"

  
A voice from outside the office caught their attention. "Pen, you have no idea what you're doing."

  
"I beg to differ. I'm always right about these things - oh hi guys." She waved at Marisa and Sian from the doorway. "Are we disturbing a private conversation?"

  
"Like it would stop you," Sian laughed. "Come on in. Marisa was just telling me about her day."

  
Penelope and Derek entered the security office and sat in two overstuffed chairs facing the couch. They'd obviously been arguing about something but noticed Marisa's mood and shared a look. Discussing Melanie and Wong could wait a few more minutes.

  
"Did you meet with Doctor Strange?" Penelope asked, watching Marisa's reaction. At her nod, Penelope stared at the duchess, trying to gauge her mood. "Was he a jerk to you?"

  
"He was polite," Marisa admitted. "But I don't think he fully understands how his time wielding can become a problem."

  
"Well, what did he say when you told him about the Doorways?" Derek asked.

  
"I didn't get that far," Marisa said, her face flushing again. Derek looked confused.

  
"Well, when you gave him his Time Gem, did you explain how it was a key to the Doorways? He probably has no idea how many worlds he has access to now. It's a lot to take in at first."

  
"I uh, didn't give it to him."

  
"You - didn't give it to him," Penelope repeated. "I'm not getting it. Didn't we come all this way to get him on board with his training?"

  
"He doesn't seem to think he needs training. And he's the most condescending, arrogant, ooh," Marisa sat up and punched the armrest, scowling when her fist hit the hard wood.

  
"So I take it he's not coming tonight, " Derek drawled, amused. "What exactly happened between you two? "

  
"Nothing! I tried telling him about us, and he made it clear that he wasn't interested. "

  
"Oh, I sense he was interested, " Sian laughed. "But maybe not in what you intended to teach him."

  
Marisa glared, heading for the door. "I don't know what you are talking about. But I have to contact Arellia and let her know this was a waste of time."

  
"No you aren't. " Sian stood up and stared at her. "You're going to get ready for our guests and remember your responsibility to this mission. You can't run away from him just because you're attracted to him."

  
"What?" Marisa growled. Before she could protest, Sian grasped her shoulders and smiled sadly.

  
"Stop trying to be unreachable, Marisa. I know you haven't trusted anyone since Mark - and you always use that as a reason not to get close to people. Besides your cousin Phil, you've been hiding from everyone. We've noticed. "

  
"It's true, you shut us out," Penelope said softly.

  
"I don't shut you guys out," Marisa muttered. The others stared. Marisa's frown turned guilty. "Fine, I'm not a touchy feely kind of girl. But," she sighed and it was like a balloon deflated. "I know you've mentioned this before, and I'm trying."

  
"Keep trying," Derek said softly. "And we will too."

  
"Group hug!" Penelope cried out, and through the laughter, the team held onto each other.

  
Dmdm  
Wong slowly put away his gear for the evening. He'd already sent his students home early. It was rare thst he took time away from the Sanctum or the dojo, but it was also rare that Marisa and her team were in New York. He'd been curious all day how Stephen's meeting with Marisa had gone. Well, he'd see them together at the club tonight. And maybe he'd be able to ask Stephen a few questions on the way to dinner. He had to choose new recruits for the Sanctum, and it was proving to be a difficult decision.

  
He walked briskly toward the Sanctum, thinking about Penelope giving Melanie a pass into Timescape. True, the public mingled on the first floor, but it was still difficult to be given entry to the club. It wasn't a typical place for a young lady like Melanie to go, she seemed rather innocent.  Melanie was a fierce fighter, a good student. She was always the first person to appear at the dojo each morning, except for Wong himself. She could keep up with his strongest warriors. There was something different about her, and yet, he couldn't see her as a guardian of the Sanctum. He tried to tell himself it was not because she was a woman, if he was honest with himself, he felt protective of her. She was like a small bird, watching everything around her and he knew she was holding herself back - the question was - why? What was she hiding? Ever since he'd first saw her, she'd seemed to be a keeper of secrets. A beautiful, mysterious keeper of secrets. And as he admitted his feelings for the woman in question, he could only hope that she never realized how he felt about her.

  
Meanwhile, at Melanie's apartment, the girl was pacing the floor, muttering to herself. What had she gotten herself into? Master Wong was her teacher, her mentor, and she was giddy at the thought of seeing him at a nightclub. Only the best warriors were chosen from all over the world to study at one of the Sanctum's dojos. Moving to New York from Illinois had seemed the right thing to do once she realized her gifts.

  
She had searched for the elusive Sorcerer Supreme for months, only to learn that there was a waiting list to train at the dojo. They wouldn't even let her try out, and she'd walked out, bitter and disappointed. But then, she'd bumped into Master Wong halfway home and he'd told her to fight him. Astonished, she fumbled for a few attempts until her gifts took over and she had had to scale back her powers. When he was fighting, he didn't seem old, he was alive in a way she could only hope to emulate. He hadn't asked questions, only told her to come to the dojo at 3AM for training. And she had, almost every day she could, working nights to keep her tiny apartment. And now she was going to a nightclub where her crush was going to be. Life was getting more difficult to control. She only hoped he would never realize how she felt about him.  
dmdmdm  


"Doctor," Wong said, entering the library. "I'd have thought you'd be getting ready for tonight. Did you not accept Lady Marisa's invitation?"

  
"Um, I - well," Stephen stammered then stared at the floor for a moment as if the answers to every question in the universe was there. "Of course I did. What time do I leave again?"

  
"We leave at 7 to get there before the main rush of people. Most likely we'll be on one of the upper floors, but I am not certain how the evening will unfold. I trust your meeting with the duchess went well?"

  
"Oh sure, we're best friends, true amigos, perfectly in sync," Stephen said airily. "How could she not love me?"

  
"Hmm," Wong hummed, but said nothing. Stephen finished writing down some notes for an incantation he was working on and glanced at the older man. "You called her a duchess."

  
"Yes, she is considered such by the Nobility."

  
"And they are?"

  
Wong rolled his eyes. "They are a society of magic. The Lady Marisa was born to a human mother, but with gifts from her father, a very powerful wizard. He held the title Duke of Scathack. When he died, the title went to his only child. She moved to Scotland, and began her training."

  
"Really, and when was this?" Stephen was intrigued.

  
"Hmm, I'd say around 1887," Wong said simply. Stephen stared at him.

  
"She is not over a hundred years old," he stated. Wong smiled.

  
"No, she is not, her true age is not known to most. Her race of people are close to immortal. But I'm sure if you have questions, her Grace would be most happy to explain it all. After all, she will be training you with your Time Gem. Actually, could I see it? I haven't been close to one in a long while."

  
"Time Gem? Um, I don't actually have it," Stephen admitted. Wong frowned.

  
"You lost it already?"

  
"No! I - um, well I never got it from her, she left pretty quickly once I told her - well never mind. I can grab it from her tonight and she can head for home. How hard can using a gem be, right?"

  
Wong gave the younger man a strange look, then shook his head. Not his circus, not his monkeys. He had other issues. He coughed lightly.

  
"Well, I have a few ideas on our new guards. Perhaps we can discuss them on the way to the club. After I change of course."

  
"You're changing clothes to go to a nightclub? You never change out of those robes."

  
"I do when I launder them."

  
"Yes and you wear other robes as you do so. Do you even have normal clothes?"

  
"This from a man wearing a sentient cape," Wong said almost to himself.

  
"Oh ha ha. Fine - go change. Then we can discuss your little crush on Miss Baker."

  
Wong gave Stephen another look and walked briskly out of the library. Stephen sat down and tried to process what Wong had said about Marisa. After a few minutes, the sorcerer jumped up to take a brief shower and change into something a bit more appropriate for a night club.


	6. Chapter 6

Storm clouds gathered above New York, thunder rolled off in the distance, and people carried on with their lives. If anyone thought the rain meant Thor was in the area, they kept it to themselves. Just like New York had always done, it would stay unfazed by the out of the ordinary. And really, who didn't like Thor?  
At Avengers Tower, Tony was sending another voicemail to Pepper, asking her to just allow him some time to make things better between them. She was being unreasonable, his inner voice argued, but deep down, he knew this was his fault. He'd been wrapped up in Iron Man even after he'd promised to devote more time to just being Tony Stark. To being the man Pepper knew he could be, without the gadgets and the money and the arc reactor that had been taken out so recently.  
"Pep, listen - I know you are listening to these messages because this number still works and you are very good at checking voicemail. Call me back. You know, one day I might be bleeding on the side of the road Miss Virginia Potts, and you won't know because you aren't calling people back."  
"Tony, hang up," Natasha said, entering the room. "She'll talk with you when she is ready."  
"I -" Tony sighed loudly, and hung up his phone as ordered. "She has never been this angry with me, and that's saying something."  
"Yep, you blew it." At his look of surprise, she shrugged. "You knew she was never in love with Iron Man. But that's all you've been since even before the Accords. We came pretty close to destroying the Avengers, maybe it scared Pepper to see you focused on destruction again."  
"I had my reasons," he said brusquely.  
"And your reasons almost broke apart your team, don't let it break what you have with Pepper." She stretched, and for the first time, Tony noticed she was wearing a slinky black dress.  
"Are we on a date?"  
Natasha rolled her eyes. "Marisa and the others are in town and we are going to Timescape. Clint's waiting for us to pick him up, and supposedly, Dr. Stephen Strange is going to make an appearance. You don't want to miss that, do you?"  
"How do you know that he'll show?"  
"I have my sources. Now quit moping and let's go pick up Clint from the orphanage."  
"He's still trying to get adopted? " A pillow hit the back of his head.  
"Charity appearance, Stark. Let's roll."

Marisa stood in her shower wondering if she could just hide in her bathroom all night. She'd never lost her composure around someone she was meant to train. She'd acted like a child.  
"But he's so unpredictable," Marisa said to herself. Also good looking,mesmerizing, powerful...  
"Argh," Marisa groaned, letting the water hit her face. Her reaction to Stephen had been unexpected. She hadn't felt anything like this since Mark. And if she could help it, she would not feel it for Strange. Besides, she wasn't there to sleep with the man, she was a Guide, a helper. The problem was, she was feeling rather helpless. Looking into his eyes, she had lost all sense of why she was pushing him away. Then she had remembered how Mark had always reminded her how lucky she was to have anyone notice her. How lucky she was to that he noticed her. Just thinking about how that relationship had ended made her ill.  
"Well, I really can't stay in here all night," she admitted to herself. She turned off the water and got out of the shower, reaching for a dark green towel with her family's crest embroidered in gold in the center. She thought of her father again and sighed.  
She toweled herself off and dressed in a burgundy knee length gown, choosing garnet earrings surrounded by tiny diamonds for her jewelry. Her silver ring with her family crest was on her right ring finger, and the amulet her father had given her as a child hung gracefully from her throat.  
She grabbed one of her vintage (to the people of this time, anyway) lace fans, and placed it in her matching burgundy clutch purse. She may be living in this time, but she was partial to the late 1800's. Maybe because it was the last time she'd been with her father. Plus, the fan was one of her usual weapons, it could send a wave of electricity towards an opponent without killing them. She didn't like to kill, Sian said it was one of her little weaknesses.  
She gave herself a last look in her full length mirror and shrugged. She wasn't thin, or beautiful. She didn't seem to be anything more than an anonymous woman at a nightclub. And maybe that was for the best. She wasn't there to be entertained. She had to find a way to convince Dr. Stephen Strange to agree to be evaluated for training. Thank goodness he wasn't coming tonight. Tony was, according to Natasha, and she couldn't see the two egotists coexisting in the same room.  
She held the Time Gem that was meant for Strange. She should have given it to him, she should have just mailed it to him. It was a deep amber color, smooth as glass. Inside the gem, storm clouds swirled inside, tiny bolts of lightning flashing deep within its depths. She put it back in her safe and locked it inside, frowning gently as she did so. She should have given it to him and just walked away. Now she'd have to find him tomorrow, and explain everything.  
Her cell phone rang and she looked at it as if it could bite her. She walked over to it and couldn't decide if she was relieved or annoyed that it was Clint. Answering the call, she wandered her suite looking for suitable shoes.  
"Hello, my darling," she answered, reaching for a deep burgundy heel. She sat down on her bed and fastened the strap before reaching for the other shoe.  
"Hello to you too, Duchess," Clint was in a chipper mood. "I hear I'm invited to spend the evening with you."  
"Yes, you know the Avengers all have standing invitations to the club. When will you be here?"  
"As soon as Nat and Stark come get me."  
"You're on speaking terms with Iron Brain?" Marisa teased.  
"Well, we're getting there. I still can't believe he let us rot in that boat until Cap came to get us."  
"Clint, I think he felt he was protecting you. So if you're planning on sending an arrow into his skull, kindly do it away from my club. I have bigger issues."  
"Yeah? Like what?" Clint was a huge gossip when it didn't concern government secrets.  
"Stephen Strange," Marisa said in a low voice. She wondered briefly is even saying the man's name could make him able to enter her mind. She really hoped that wasn't the case.  
"Really? The magic guy? Is he part of your team now?"  
"No. He's supposed to be trained in time manipulation, but he's being, difficult. He made me a bit uncomfortable when I met him, like he'd be happy if I'd just disappear."  
"Ah, he likes you, doesn't he?"  
"What? Don't be stupid. How do you get that out of what I just said?"  
Clint laughed, and Marisa smiled briefly at the sound. Clint hadn't had much to laugh about since his wife had left him. But that was a story for another day, she mentally shrugged. Their divorce had come through a month ago, and Clint still hadn't talked to anyone about it.  
"I hear you blushing."  
"No one can hear blushing, and you're like what? Eighty percent deaf?"  
"I don't hear it with my ears, Duchess, I hear it with my heart," he said, melodramatically.  
"All right, that's it. I am hanging up now, and I'll see you later." She could hear a car squeal in the background and frowned. "You aren't getting kidnapped again, are you?"  
"What? No," he laughed again, "Stark just pulled up to drive over to the club. We'll see you in a few."  
"Bye Birdbrain," she said, using her favorite nickname for him.  
"Bye Duchess, make sure we get a good table."  
"Table? I'm making you sit on the roof like a good little pigeon," she giggled.  
"Ha ha," he said, deadpan, and hung up. Marisa grabbed her purse, and headed down to the first floor. She probably wouldn't stay down there long, but she should at least meet her guests. Wong was planning to come around seven, and she hadn't seen her godfather in such a long while.

Stephen and Wong walked from the Sanctum to the nightclub, and the doctor used the time to quiz his friend.  
"How long have you been enamored of your protégé?"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about. Melanie is a student like the others."  
"How did you know I was talking about her? I could have meant anyone."  
"She's one of my best. I've been proud to be her instructor."  
"But you'd like to be more."  
"Doctor," Wong said warningly. "Do not overstep. My life does not have the space or need for that kind of companionship."  
Stephen sensed a bit of hostility, so he switched topics to Marisa.  
"So she's half alien," he said, amazed. "She looks human."  
"Many aliens 'look' human, Doctor," Wong said wryly. "I can assure you, that looks can be deceiving."  
"What, does she have tentacles? Three breasts?"  
"No to either," Wong said, slightly exasperated. "I can assure you that she looks completely human on the outside. I would have noticed anything years ago."  
"Wait, you've seen her naked?" Stephen was amazed, and a bit confused. Wong didn't mention that it had been when Marisa was a newborn who he, himself had delivered.  
"But of course," Wong answered and then stopped walking. "Well, there it is. Shall we go inside?"  
Stephen could only stare at the older man as they made their way into the nightclub.  
The music inside was not loud, as Stephen had expected, but at a level where conversations could be held. After declining to have Cloak stored in the coat room, the two men entered the main area of the first floor. A large circular bar held center stage in the middle of the room, dark red wood with a black marble top. Along the far wall was a stage where a few instruments were set up, and a karaoke machine was off to one side, just offstage.  
A pretty woman in a low cut mini dress walked up to him. "Buy me a drink and I'll make it worth your while." In another life, he may have bought her many drinks and given her a night to remember. But that was a long time ago, at least to him, and his thoughts were drifting to a certain witch who'd visited him earlier.  
"Um that sounds lovely, but I'm meeting friends and I'm already late." Wong stifled a laugh and led him to Penelope and Derek who were deep in conversation with Natasha.  
"So you really think it's possible?" Natasha was saying, then stopped as she saw Wong. "Master Wong, it's been a long time."  
"Too long, Natalia," he answered, using her real first name. "It is always a joy to see you. Perhaps I will see you at the dojo more often now that you are back in town."  
"I'll do my best." She turned to scrutinize Stephen before offering her hand. "Natasha Romonov. Good to meet you, Doctor Strange."  
Stephen kissed her hand and smiled. "Always a pleasure to be recognized by a beautiful woman. And you two are?" Stephen asked as he turned to the other two witches.  
"Derek Morgan and my partner, Penelope Garcia." Stephen shook Derek's hand and kissed Penelope's before glancing around. "So Lady Marisa is around somewhere? I believe she and I hadn't finished our conversation this afternoon."  
"She'll be coming down in a minute," Penelope answered staring into Stephen's eyes. "She always likes to come down early to make an appearance. Then she usually goes back upstairs to watch."  
"Watch?"  
"The city. While she is in town, she keeps watch over the levels of magic in the area. If anything seems out of whack," Penelope shrugged, "she makes it right. But now that you are here, she'll probably not have to worry about that anymore."  
"Oh I don't know," Stephen said with a slight smirk. "I think she and I will find ways to work together quite closely from now on."


	7. Chapter 7

Clint and Stark wandered around Timescape, drinks in hand, and not really talking to each other. Even with the sounds of people around them, they were lost in their own thoughts. Both thinking of women who, for reasons both similar and different, had ended relationships meant to last a lifetime.

"So," Tony said, staring at the ceiling. "Laura."

"Pepper." Clint answered, taking a big drink of whatever he had ordered. It all tasted the same tonight.

"Right." Tony sighed and put his glass down to grab another from a passing waitress. It was going to be a long night.

"Good talk."

"Gonna mingle now."

"Me too."

Tony saluted his team member (and how weird was it to acknowledge that they were reforming as a team after everything that had happened?) and went to find a place to watch the crowd without actually interacting.

Clint glanced around when the hair on his neck stood up - something was wrong. Someone was not supposed to be here, but who? After a cursory check of the patrons, he noticed a blonde woman staring at Natasha and part of Marisa's team. And - was that Strange? This could prove interesting. He thought about calling to warn Marisa then laughed. No, this would be much more fun. Especially if Marisa sang her usual greeting song to the crowd tonight.

Amy Devos watched Dr. Stephen Strange mingling with Marisa's team and growled under her breath. How he turned down buying her a drink to mingle with those - losers - she couldn't understand it. She was obviously the best looking woman here. Usually security would have stopped her at the door, but she'd managed to convince one of the new guards that she had left her pass at home. He was sure to be fired for letting her in, and she couldn't wait to tell Marisa all about it. That is what happened when you let humans work for you. They were fun for a while, but they always let you down in the end. She could sense that there were people here without powers, and sniffed. Mingling with common humans was only one of the reasons this place should be shut down. Maybe she'd get the chance to raze it to the ground once Mark's plan was complete.

She idly glanced around the room and took in the high class decor, the polite staff, the people having a good time. Just because Marisa had a powerful father who died protecting her, everyone thought she was special. Even the people who had no clue they were surrounded by magic seemed to enjoy her company. Marisa had everything handed to her, even her title. Her team held her hand and did the real work. Amy preferred to rely on herself.

"Buy you a drink?" Clint Barton asked, walking up to her. She looked him over, not bad, but no magic. Pass.

"Sorry love, waiting on my date." Without acknowledging him further, she turned away from the bar and sighed. Clint had felt a weird vibe coming off the woman and now decided he'd continue to watch her from afar. Something - off. He'd ask Nat what she thought once he found her in this crowd. He wouldn't wonder where Tony was. He'd just wait for the inevitable explosion or laser beam to hit a wall. The guy was really on edge even if he was doing his best to hide it. He hoped Pepper was okay, wherever she was.

Tapping her heel against the bottom of the bar, she hoped it left a mark, then giggled. Mark. He was planning to make some big entrance after Marisa came downstairs. Then he would introduce himself to Stephen Strange and become his Guide. And fat, ridiculous Lady Marisa would be left standing there wondering what had happened.

Everyone in the magical world (at least on Earth) had learned about the amazing Doctor Stephen Strange. He had power she could only dream of, so of course, she would get him to notice her. And of course, he would give her whatever she wanted. She knew he wanted her - he was just making her chase him. She'd never had any problems getting what she wanted. And she wanted Stephen Strange. She moved closer to try to eavesdrop.

Throwing back another shot, she scanned the room for her lover. If he didn't show up soon, she'd have another chance to flirt with the sexy Sorcerer Supreme. And she'd make sure Marisa saw every last move she made. And if he did show up soon, she'd be able to throw it in Marisa's face that her former love was with Amy now. Either way, it was going to be a very good night.

Penelope gave Stephen a strange look, but said nothing. She knew something must have happened between Marisa and Strange, but couldn't figure it out. Should she tell Marisa that he was here? What if she didn't come down? She smirked. What if she did?

Derek noticed Penelope smirking at Strange, and turned to Natasha impatiently. Pen had just met the man and was already drooling?

"Dance?" he almost spat out the word. Natasha smiled and inclined her head to hide her amusement. She knew Derek wanted Penelope, most people knew it. Sadly, Penelope either didn't know, or wouldn't admit it.

"Sure, it's been awhile since I've seen your moves."

"Well I have plenty to show you, you just need to ask," Derek said in a low voice. Penelope frowned at that, but took Stephen's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor almost knocking Amy off her feet. Not that she noticed in her rush to show Derek that it didn't matter to her who he danced with.

"I feel like dancing."

"Um, all right," Stephen said, letting himself be led into the throngs of dancers.

Meanwhile, Natasha tried not to laugh as Derek pulled her close to him. The music was fast and most of the other dancers were wildly moving in time with the song. She glanced around, nodding once to Sian who was making another round of surveillance throughout the club. She noticed Clint chatting up a blonde woman in the corner, but didn't see Stark. She would not worry about that. She could only hope he wasn't off making another phone call to Pepper.

"Why don't you just tell her?" The question startled Derek out of his groove enough that he almost stopped dancing. He gave her an innocent look before expelling a deep breath in defeat. He almost didn't answer at all, but Natasha was giving him the look. He hated the look.

"I try. I mean to, but you know she's never going to look at me the way she's looking at Strange."

Natasha did laugh at that. "Strange? She's not interested in him. She is reading him - he likes our duchess but I doubt he realizes it."

"Marisa? I got the feeling they didn't get on today." He filled her in on Marisa's meeting with the doctor, at least the parts he knew. Natasha fell silent for a few moments. "What?" he asked.

"I think there are going to be a lot of changes coming. Tell me about Wong and the girl."

"There's not really anything to tell," Derek shrugged. Natasha shrugged back, knowing he was way off on this one.

"Let me be the judge of that."

Over on the other side of the club, Stephen and Penelope moved in perfect time with each other. Timescape was very different than he'd expected, but he felt positive energy from most of the people there. New Yorkers on the whole were pretty accepting. Maybe it was why he loved living here, he mused. He smiled easily at Penelope and turned her in time to the music.

"Tell me about Marisa," he said scanning the crowd for the elusive woman. Penelope tilted her head and grinned.

"What would you like to know? I'm sure she's an open book to someone like you - being Sorcerer Supreme and all. What did she seem like to you?"

"Hmm, not that I talked with her at length, but she appeared to know my Sanctum quite well - and," as Cloak smacked him lightly in the face to remind him, "my Cloak of Levitation."

"Oh yes, the two of them have been friends for eons. Her childhood was spent visiting the Sanctums with her father and learning how to take over from him when the time came." Penelope paused. "Of course, she didn't expect it to be by him dying the way he did." At his curious look, she smiled brightly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What do you think of her now that you've met her?" she asked, getting off a painful topic. The story was not hers to tell. Stephen thought for moment before answering.

"I like your duchess."

"Marisa is very likable," Penelope answered. "Why do you like her?"

Stephen paused to execute a perfect spin, the Cloak narrowly missing nearby partiers. He still didn't really know how to answer these questions. He picked the safest option and smiled.

"She's different than other women I've met. I don't know how to explain it."

"Ah, you mean, she didn't fall at your feet the moment you met. She's not someone who allows her heart to overcome her mind."

"Her heart is not in any danger from me. I barely know the woman."

"Oh don't get me wrong," Penelope said quickly. "I don't think you're out to seduce her, but other men...well, she's not one to get close to anyone."

Stephen frowned as they continued dancing. "You make it sound like someone has hurt her."

Penelope shrugged elegantly as the song finished. "Everyone has hurt her in some way. Some more than others." She smiled briefly. "Thanks for the dance, Doctor, it's been enlightening."

Marisa couldn't put it off any longer. Taking a breath, she straightened her dress, threw her shoulders back and suddenly became the Duchess - the woman she let the world see. Nothing could faze her when she entered that part of her personality - at least, nothing she'd admit.

Besides, she thought, walking to her elevator. Stephen wasn't down there - Mark wouldn't dare show his face, and she still had to greet her guests the way she always did when she was in town - with a song. Her magic stemmed from music and time blending together to work her spells. There was a reason monks chanted and nuns sang in choirs. Music truly was magic. And it was time to shake off her bad memories of the last time she'd been in New York so long ago.

Exiting the elevator, she was immediately spun around by Clint into a huge hug.

"Lady Hawk!" he teased, remembering how he'd mangled her family's name as Scathawk when they'd first met.  
"Birdbrain!"  
"I was beginning to thing you'd never come downstairs. The band's been waiting for us."  
"Us? Are you playing piano tonight?"  
"But of course," he said lightly, but she could see the brief flash of pain in his eyes. Laura had been a concert pianist in another life, and it had drawn them together. In the end though, not even music could help them sort through their problems.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sian announced from the stage. "We welcome you to Timescape and hope you enjoy your evening. Our own Lady Marisa will now grace us with a song." At that, cheers came from the audience who'd seen Marisa perform over the years. Stephen paused in his conversation with Penelope and stared at the woman walking to the stage, arm around - Clint Barton? A sharp feeling of possessiveness came over him that shocked him.

Then she began to sing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell me again why we're here," Phil Coulson asked his assistant Darcy Lewis. He was dressed in a deep blue suit because Darcy said wearing the same black suit every day made him look like a cheap accountant action figure. He wish he could say he'd countered with a witty remark, but as always, she left him speechless. And she was a rare bit of happiness in a too often violent world.

  
"Because I want to see the new magic guy, and you haven't spent more than three minutes with your cousin since you found her again." The perky brunette straightened his tie and smirked at his answering eye roll. "Oh look, she's on stage."

  
"Come on, let's get a seat," he said, happy to see Marisa in her element. Grabbing Darcy's hand, he gave her a quick kiss and pulled out a chair for her. They held hands as the lights lowered and Clint smiled and waved at them as he went to sit by Natasha. He'd play later, this time was for Marisa to shine.

  
"You know, you could consider this a date, Son of Coul," Darcy whispered, letting her foot casually play with his lower pant leg. His hold on her hand tightened and he leaned in to whisper back to her.

  
"Then you could consider this an invitation back to my apartment after the show."

  
Darcy looked at him with an almost girlish expression that quickly turned dangerous "Prepare to be devoured the moment we get into your bedroom," she whispered back, licking her lips. Coulson made a strangled sort of sound and turned to watch his cousin perform. Darcy leaned back in her chair and grinned.

  
Haunting music had begun to play as Marisa swept her eyes over the crowd and took in the various audience members. Penelope and Derek were glaring daggers at each other for some reason, but they argued so much lately over trivial things. She relaxed into the music and took a deep breath. The rhythm swirled around her like colors and she leaned into the feeling, let herself being transported. For a fleeting moment, she could almost sense Stephen, but shook the feeling off - he wasn't there. Why would he be?

  
"Love me, love me, love me, say you do," she crooned, stretching her magic across the room, getting everyone to focus on the positive energy she always sent out with her songs, feeling a strange hunger for a man she barely knew. The funny thing was, she felt like she knew him. She was letting herself think too much and not enough. She was a fool for running from him, but a bigger fool for going to him in the first place. Mark had told her she valued herself too highly. No - she would not think of him now, not when she was feeling so much more than she'd ever felt before. Stephen was a force of nature and she had been overwhelmed. That was all this was, some residual feeling from their earlier meeting.

  
"Let me fly away with you...for my love is like the wind, and wild is the wind," she continued, feeling the emotions of everyone in the room. For a moment she felt a stab of pain as if someone was attacking her, but just as quickly, it was gone - like someone had blocked the pain. She turned her attention back to her favorite Bowie song and smiled into the crowd as someone else's magic kissed her own - there was no other way to describe it. Someone was turning her powers back towards her, but with an intensity that shook her to the core. Whoever it was, she could feel the concern over her well being, then she felt a flush of warmth low within her that shook her again. She wanted more, she felt like she was losing a battle she wasn't sure she wanted to fight.

  
"You touch me, I hear the sound of mandolins," in the back of her mind, a man's voice was singing along with her, she looked around the room again in shock. Someone was there, watching her, someone warm and magical and safe. Wong? No, it was an almost sexual feeling, but yet very pure. Like she was being admired and protected. Her voice rose in time with the passion of the song, and her eyes met Stephen's. Her breath caught, and the words took on a life of their own.  
"Like the leaf clings to the tree...oh my darling, cling to me," she sang, feeling a wondrous, hypnotic pull towards him. Her song entwined with her magic, letting her emotions take control, she was dizzy, she was flying, she was feeling emotion again and she hated it and craved it at the same time.

"With your kiss, my life begins...don't you know you're life itself." The temperature of the room seemed to rise in time with the music, his eyes never straying from her face. There was a promise there, but of what, she couldn't be certain. Then a moment of silence as she finished. The audience applauded with cries for more music, and then she felt his voice in her head again.  
"You can run, but you can't hide - Duchess."

* * *

Stephen sat there, stunned as this woman touched his mind and heart with her voice. She was gauging the crowd's reactions, keeping the positive mood intact but not interfering with individual thought. She was singing like an angel and the transformation of her face when she sang had him mesmerized. If Wong noticed his friend's reaction, he wisely kept his own council.

  
A few moments into the song, he felt a connection with Marisa that was pulling him into her magic. Was she doing this on purpose? No, she didn't seem to be aware it was happening, but she was getting aroused? By who - Clint? A surge of jealousy came over him as he glanced over at the archer. No, he seemed to be chatting up a white haired woman next to Natasha. He was no threat. Stephen paused, shocked at his thoughts. Threat? Jealous? This was ridiculous - he didn't even know this woman. But as she sang, he felt the tentative bond between them growing. His powers were surrounding her, learning her without conscious thought from the Sorcerer Supreme, and then - he felt a sharp pain.

  
Someone was attacking him. No, not him - Marisa. She had a look of pain on her face. Acting without thought, he threw a mental shield in front of the duchess, blocking anyone from harming her. He didn't know how he'd done it. In fact, he couldn't understand what he was feeling. Only that she was in danger at that moment, and something inside of him called out to protect her. He met her eyes and never looked away. How had this one woman broken through his defenses without trying? And what was he going to do about it.

  
A multitude of images flooded his mind, a young girl walking hand in hand with her father into the Sanctum. His Cloak dancing with the girl, lifting her up high into the air as her father shook his head, laughing. The street lights were gas, not electric and they were dressed as though they were in the 1800s. He realized he was seeing parts of Marisa's past and quickly slammed the mental door shut. He was sure she wasn't projecting those thoughts at him. But he was equally sure something inside her wanted to do so.

  
He felt another entity arrive. What was the purpose of wards if evil could enter? Then he felt that Marisa knew this entity and maybe had invited him there. Too many questions, and not enough patience to wait for answers. He put down his drink and walked up to the duchess, taking her by the hand. Music came out of nowhere, but the humans would think it was the sound system. Sian shrugged at security, nodding her head towards Strange. They calmed, just watching the two interact.  
"I believe I'll claim the first dance, Duchess. We have a few things to discuss."

* * *

Amy was furious. Mark hadn't arrived and her mental attack on Marisa had been blocked somehow. She wondered which one of her minions had jumped to her rescue. Really, she couldn't even defend herself? Amy's task had been simple - make Marisa lose control so that Mark could sweep in and convince Dr. Strange that he was a much better Guide to him. And not only had her attack been pushed away by - someone - but Mark still hadn't bothered to show up. And that same someone realized that she was here to harm Marisa. She was about to leave when she felt Mark appear.

  
"Miss me darling?" the demon in question had appeared at her side as if he'd been there all the time. As far as the humans nearby were concerned, he had been. If anyone had bothered to look at him closely, they'd notice his eyes were black as midnight with no pupils. But the dark glasses he wore usually were enough to prevent that from happening. And if anyone had gotten close enough to him to look into his eyes, it was probably the last thing they'd live to see anyway.

  
"Where have you been? I had her where we wanted her and you didn't get Strange's attention."

  
"You didn't have her anywhere," his voice grew cold. "She's still alive."

  
"I wasn't supposed to kill her, that's your job. I just had to get her to keel over and look like an incompetent. Now I'll have to do it again and hope you get it right."  
They watched as Stephen walked towards Marisa and took her by the hand. Music started again, but Mark noticed it was not from the band - it came out of the air and if the look on Marisa's face was anything to go by, she wasn't making that happen. A hard look crossed Mark's face and he walked towards them as Stephen swung the duchess around him to finally face him with his hand firmly at her back and his lips millimeters away from hers.

  
"Marisa, darling - it's been too long," he said as he tried to come between the two dancers. Stephen gripped his partner tighter and arched a brow at the other man.

  
"I'm sorry, but the duchess owes me a dance. Maybe she'll have time for you afterwards - if I don't tire her out."

  
"You're Doctor Stephen Strange," Mark tried again. "I have actually come to offer my services as your Guide. You'll need training to learn how to transport to different worlds. I'm sure that since Marisa has given you your Time Gem we can get started right away." At Marisa's gasp of anger, Stephen glared at Mark and purposely danced away from him.

  
"I'm already in training with my Guide, thank you very much." Amy had caught up with him at this point and was about to argue but someone else had other ideas.

  
"Excuse me," a voice behind them interrupted. "I believe you were just leaving." They looked over and saw Clint and Natasha calmly looking at them.

  
"And what if we don't wish to leave?" Mark said rudely.

  
"Then we'll make you wish you wished to leave." Natasha flashed both a cold smile and a charmed knife at the stunned demon who grabbed Amy's hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Of course, no one noticed. That was thing about New York.

  
"Where'd you get the magic knife?" Clint asked.

  
"I borrowed it from Derek earlier, I thought it might come in handy around here."

  
"Was he threatening Marisa?" Phil asked, walking up to the agents, Darcy right behind him.

  
"He didn't have the chance," Clint answered. "That woman felt - weird though. Like..." he paused, not wanting to say it.

  
"Like Loki?" Nat asked in a low voice. Clint nodded.

  
"Like Loki - you don't think?" Clint frowned as he said it, not really believing Loki was involved, but not sure how he knew.

  
"No, he's working with his brother now, we don't need to worry about him," Darcy chimed in.

  
"We always have to worry about him," Phil said, but Darcy shook her head.

  
"Phil, we've talked about this. Loki's not the issue now. There are creatures like whatever Strange fought, that's what we need to focus on - and when exactly did I become the voice of reason?" she squeaked, making him smile.

  
"Valid point, Miss Lewis, let me check with Marisa and then I think we have some research to do."

  
"Right, boss - and then some much needed rest." The look in her eyes promised anything but rest, but Phil wasn't complaining.


	9. Chapter 9

Marisa saw Mark and Amy disappear and looked anywhere but in Stephen's eyes. She couldn't she was too embarrassed. If Stephen could read her mind, even a little, he would know that Mark had been someone close to her at one time. Would he also know how fooled she'd been? He hummed along with the music and smiled, not saying anything. Finally, curiosity got the better of her and she lifted her eyes to his, carefully watching his expression. He still said nothing, but they moved together like they had been dancing as a team forever, and she felt some of her apprehension fade.

She would just have this one dance with him, give him his Gem, and wish him well. There wasn't anything to say, really. He was going to tell her that he didn't need her help again anyway.

"No. You are my new Guide," Stephen said out loud. "You can't send me out into the cold, cruel world on my own now, can you?"

"I - I thought you said that to irk Mark," her slight Scottish brogue coming out and he found that he liked it. "I can give you your Gem, and I'm sure your library is more than capable of showing you the possibilities."

"I find I'd much rather you show me the possibilities," he said, his breath tickling her ear. She bit her lower lip and tried to pull away, but he held her firmly to his body and grinned. "I already told the man you were my Guide, you wouldn't want to make a liar out of me would you?"

"You said that you didn't need me, I mean, my help."

"I may have come across as arrogant. It's a character flaw." His lips quirked slightly. "I didn't expect to be so utterly mesmerized by you. You challenge me in my own home and yet here I am, wanting more. I don't know how you've managed it, but whatever it is you want to teach me, I'm very willing to learn."

"Men say pretty things without thinking of the consequences," she murmured almost to herself. She glanced at him. "Don't patronize me, Doctor, we both know I'm not what you want - as a teacher, or otherwise."

He almost kissed her then, but he could feel the waves of confusion and sadness from her, and his heart ached knowing someone had taken her confidence away. Knowing that people like Mark had made her feel less than what she was. And he wanted to ease that pain somehow, if she'd let him. He didn't know why or how, but he could actually feel their connection like an electric current pulling them closer together. It was just under the surface of their magic, rolling like waves across a vast ocean. He hoped she felt it too.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered. "We don't even know each other, and I - I just can't understand why you would want to hurt me like this." At his confused stare she continued. "You put some sort of spell on me to feel things, make me feel things that I don't - that I can't," she was almost in tears. He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I was about to accuse you of the same thing," he admitted, and her shocked silence told him everything he needed to know. At least as far as her involvement in their attraction. She was aroused, but she wasn't doing this on purpose. "I felt a bond with you the moment you started to sing, that song has always been a favorite of mine, and you sang it with such passion that I felt like I had to touch you." At her startled look he dropped his hand from her face and took her hand in his. Kissing it lightly, he bowed as the music ended.

"I'm not such a cad that I would try anything with you tonight, my duchess," he said lowly. "But I do mean to get to know you better, if that is acceptable to you. I admit, I am not the best student, Wong would tell you that I'm a bit of a rule breaker. But I also find myself a little - lonely, for lack of a better word. I would be honored to learn more of the world I now find myself in - and I realize that I will need to open myself up to new experiences. Will you help me?"

Marisa was torn. Mark's belittling voice in her head telling her that she was too fat, too plain, too outspoken for her own good. But then she looked into Stephen's eyes again and breathed in his scent. Magic had its own scent, it could be sweet like flowers in a newly trained witch, or dark like burnt flesh if a witch turned to the darker arts. Stephen's scent was like a storm in the ocean, a strong, intoxicating blend of wind and sea, holding her enraptured in its power. Cloak was waving at her in its own way, the cowl bouncing up and down, and she laughed at last.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, Doctor." She stepped back and curtsied. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Lady Marisa Antoinette du Scathawk and I am very pleased to meet you."

"Doctor Stephen Strange, and I'm very pleased to meet you as well, your Grace" he said kissing her hand. That same warmth from before filled her body with a calm she had not felt since her father had been alive. At the thought of her father, she sighed.

"You should call me Marisa, I'm not really comfortable with formality. My father always said that people who used their titles instead of their intelligence cheated themselves out of sharing their true talents."

"Your father - you were thinking of him tonight." He had to let her know he'd seen her thoughts. An understanding gleam came into her eyes. But if she was angry, she hid it well. She sighed again and nodded.

"Yes, I miss him terribly. When I'm nervous, my thoughts go to him - it calms me." She looked at him again. "It was you, wasn't it? When someone tried to mentally harm me - you stopped it."

"I suppose I did - but I don't know how. I mean, I didn't do it on purpose." At her sharp look, he went on to explain. "I didn't consciously protect you, but it seems like my magic fits with yours in ways I don't understand. You were in pain, and I had to stop it, it was like I felt that pain in my soul and then I knew you were in pain. I had to stop it, Marisa, I feel the need to shelter you even as I know that you are hardly in need of my protection." He looked up at the ceiling, trying to find the right words. "All I know is that I need to follow whatever path we are on, and I hope you feel the same way."

Marisa stared at him for long moments, then seemed to relax at last.

"Yes, Stephen, I do." She was about to say more when Natasha was suddenly at her side and nudging her.

"Is that's Wong's girlfriend?" Marisa frowned. Girlfriend?

"That is what we'd all like to know," Stephen said lightly and smirked.

"Well then, let's find out," the spy smirked back and the three of them walked over to the newcomer.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Melanie had debated showing up for the last hour, but she was here now. Her boss had not been happy that she had left early, but she hardly ever took time off work. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Have a drink? Find Master Wong? Run out of here as though her life depended on it? She was about to choose option three, when she saw Derek and Penelope nearby. Hesitantly, she caught their eye and waved. Relief flooded her when they waved back and walked towards her.

"You look amazing," Penelope said sincerely. "I was afraid you weren't going to show up."

"Well, I wasn't sure I'd make it, I only got off work an hour ago."

"Oh, what do you do?"

"Waitressing mostly, at least until school is finished and I can perhaps work with Master Wong as a Sanctum Guard. I'm studying for a Master's in forensic archaeology."

"Sanctum guards don't usually go for advanced degrees," Penelope noted, curious.

"I wish to be an asset to the Sanctum's defenses. There are many times where dark forces leave behind clues after an attack. I believe that my study is the closest thing to deducing the motive and method of such attacks."

"Very impressive. When do you find time to sleep?" Derek asked. Melanie shrugged lightly.

"Everything has a balance, Mr. Morgan. It's merely effective time management. I'm almost finished with school, in fact, I hope to write my thesis soon."

"Did I hear you are writing a thesis?" Stephen said, joining the conversation. Melanie froze - this was the man she'd been trying to meet for months.

"Master Strange," the girl squeaked and Stephen bit back a smile. She was nervous, but still presenting a professional demeanor.

"Doctor Strange, actually. Master Wong has had nothing but glowing reports to give me about you. I'm currently searching for a research assistant, and since you are studying for an advanced degree while still holding down a job and working with Wong at the dojo - I'm confident you would make an excellent assistant. If you can give your current employer enough notice."

"I - well, I don't know what to say," she stammered. Marisa took pity on her and smiled.

"Say you'll do it, the doctor will be in training for the next few months and will need someone to keep the Sanctum's research running smoothly. My godfather is a fair taskmaster and you know him anyway, so I'm guessing you'd be a perfect fit."

"Godfather?" Melanie asked.

"Master Wong, of course," Marisa answered. The man in question was in deep conversation with Clint and Tony but glanced over when he heard his name. His eyes met Melanie's and the older man stared for a moment. Melanie stared back - he wasn't in his usual robes and looked very nice. Swallowing, she turned to the doctor and nodded.

"I'd be honored to work for the good of the Sanctum."

"Excellent, after your training at the dojo, swing by the Sanctum and we'll get a room set up for you."

"Room?"

"Of course - you're a Sanctum employee now, and Wong needs to have you nearby at any given hour for research purposes. Is that acceptable?"

"Um, yes, of course."

Music was playing again and Penelope grabbed the younger woman's hand. "Come on, enough shop talk, I love this song."

After a moment, Derek followed them onto the dance floor and whatever issue they may have had earlier in the evening, he and Penelope seemed to be getting along better.

"Did I see Phil and Darcy here earlier?" Marisa asked Natasha, who nodded.

"Yes, they weren't happy to see Mark and Amy here."

"They didn't do anything rash did they?"

"No, Phil is doing some research on Mark, though what he can find on a demon, who knows. He worries about you, you know."

Marisa gave a brief smile. "I do. And I appreciate it. But I can take care of myself."

Natasha laughed. "Everyone says that, and everyone is wrong. Will the party be moving upstairs soon?"

"Actually yes, I'd love to get out of this dress and into something more me," Marisa said and Stephen's eyebrow raised.

"Well then, I would love to see what that entails," he said with a goofy grin on his face. The women laughed, and Natasha waved over Tony and Clint, telling them they were heading for the third floor. They were introduced to Stephen and Tony invited him to visit the Tower soon.

"I've been hearing tales about you, Doc," he said, looking the man in question up and down. "I'd like to hear more of the villains you've been vanquishing."

"Well, I'm looking forward to trading war stories with you, Mr. Stark."

"Tony - Mr. Stark was my dad." Tony said. Stephen nodded his understanding and they all started to make their way upstairs.

"Tell Wong and Melanie they are welcome to join us whenever Penelope lets her off the dance floor," Marisa said to a passing waiter. "Wong has the elevator code." The waiter nodded and promised to let them be aware of the ongoing party upstairs.

Stephen leaned towards Marisa as they walked to the elevator. "I believe there was something about giving me a Time Gem," he whispered, not sure if the others knew about it.

Marisa smiled and pushed the security code into the keypad at the elevator.

"You'll have to come up to the fourth floor for that, it's in my safe." She paused. "And I'm not sure you've earned it just yet."

"Really, and how will I know I have," he teased back easily.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll know. Let's see if you continue to amuse me upstairs."

The look he gave her sent a rush of heat through her and he sent an image of himself in the shower earlier into her head. Her eyes widened.

"Amusing?" he drawled.

"Um," she bit her lower lip and he almost growled. "It's a start."


	10. Chapter 10

Mark reappeared in his mansion ready to spit fire. How dare the little trollop think to best him in this? After all the plans he'd put into place over the years, all the times he'd had to pretend to be the white knight Marisa so foolishly believed in just to get close enough to kill her father - he was not going to let her steal away his chance to finally control a Sorcerer Supreme. He'd only kept her alive this long because he knew that she'd lead him to such a man someday. Marisa had trained many to harness their powers, some stronger than others, but this new prey - this Doctor Strange - he would be the one to defeat in battle. All of his waiting had paid off, and he would reap the benefits soon enough.

Amy appeared a second later, falling to the floor from the speed they'd used to leave the club. Standing up quickly, she went to say something to the demon before her, then saw the rage in his cold eyes. Stepping back from him, she watched as he barely noticed her, pacing the floors with a flourish, muttering to himself in whatever language demons used amongst themselves. Her husband had told her once that demons could invent complete languages as their moods shifted, it was one of the ways they kept their secrets from other magical foes. It had been what had killed him in the end, and helped Amy find a stronger man to be with - one who wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. His life was a small price to pay for what she had now. 

She wondered if she was going about this all wrong. Maybe she should try to kill Mark and claim Strange's magic herself. Finally he did look at her and growled. "Did you see the way that - man held onto her? Like she was his personal slave. I will not have it - she will know who she belongs to." 

Amy stared at him in disbelief. The arrogance that had attracted her at first now only annoyed her. "Excuse me? You left her at the altar years ago, don't tell me you're having regrets now."

"Time has no meaning for those like Marisa and I - she was the means to an end, true - but that does not mean she is free from me. Her power is too great to be overlooked. Almost as great as Doctor Strange's power. And I will have it all."

"By getting scared off by a knife?" Amy asked sarcastically, and he pulled her to him by her arm, twisting it behind her back so that she was flush with his body. "You are alive because of a deal long ago made. Do not presume that it still now keeps you safe. I will have Marisa back under my control, and then I will use her power to take down the Sorcerer himself. And if you do not start doing what is expected of you, you will not live long enough to see it."

"Let me go, Markus," she said in a low voice. "You may have made me eternally young, but that does not mean that you own me. As I see it, you are too busy trying to get back into my daughter's good graces." Mark smiled then, an evil grimace that had Amy swallow down a bit of fear, though she'd never admit it.

"I own everything I touch, my dear," he rasped, kissing her hard before throwing her to the floor. She tried to get away, but he was too fast for her. Lunging for her, he covered her body with his own. "And never forget that." 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Wong stared at Melanie as he entered the third floor living area. She was radiant, and he knew he should say something, but what was proper? Derek was talking to her and Wong bit back a feeling he did not like. He refused to see it as jealousy, but she had never looked at him with such affection - had she? 

She was very beautiful tonight in her simple red dress and low heels. He approved of the demure way she had moved through the crowds tonight, never openly flirting with any of the men there. A little voice in his head told him that he wanted to be the one she flirted with, but he banished the thought quickly. 

"So what you're saying is, demons leave a trail behind them that you can trace," Derek was asking. 

Melanie nodded eagerly. "Yes, and my studies have trained me in detecting them, in a fashion - it's not quite like tracing human remains or artifacts, but the methods are basically the same. I learned about demonology from my uncle when I was young. No one really believed his stories, but I was fascinated by them, and began doing my own research. I've been to Europe twice over the years, staying at hostels mostly, trying to learn as much of the old stories and fighting techniques as I could. Usually women would not be as fortunate to be trained in such a way, but my uncle kept in touch with me, and led me to those who would assist me in my studies."

She shrugged lightly. "When I finished high school, he paid for my undergraduate studies. However, I have insisted on paying for my graduate work on my own - that is why it has taken a bit longer than planned to finish." 

"But you've obviously made great strides in your studies. Congrats on the new job, by the way. I'll bet you may teach old Wong a few things while you're there." Melanie blushed, and Derek made a mental note. Maybe the girls were right, and Melanie did have a crush on the old master. Well, who was he to judge? He was in love with someone who didn't notice him in that way either.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"It will be an honor to serve alongside him." Penelope wandered over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, enjoying watching the other man jump. "What are you staring at so intently?" she wondered then smiled at the sight of Derek and Melanie talking. 

"Nothing. Derek seems, interested in my student. I'm wondering if she's interested - I mean, I wonder what is interesting her about the conversation." Wong was a bit flustered.

Penelope internally cheered. She was right. "He's probably asking her about her research, I'm sure she'll tell you everything once she starts working under you." She slid a side glance in his direction and enjoyed how he froze.

"When she works - what?"

"Oh Stephen offered her a job as a research assistant since he's going to be trained by Marisa for a few months. I guess he figured you might need some help keeping track of all the studies you have going. I'm sure she's going to be a very wise choice. She's studying for her Master's you know." She laughed. "That's funny, studying for her Master's degree and now her Masters at the Sanctum." 

"Strange hired Melanie? And she accepted?"

"Of course, she seemed rather eager to work with you. Just think, you won't be lonely in that huge, empty library that almost no one visits. She'll be sure to be good company, don't you think?"

"Um, yes, good company. I think I will go congratulate her and then head back to the Sanctum. I should organize my research before she comes by. I wouldn't want her to have to stay late at night when she could be home tending to her own needs."

"Oh you didn't know - Melanie is going to live with you," Penelope grinned.

Wong felt as though he might spontaneously combust.

\----------------------------------------------------------

. Tony started asking Stephen questions the moment they reached the third floor. Why hadn't he signed the registry? Where had he been hiding? What were his plans, where did his loyalty lie? To his credit, Stephen answered politely, then turned the conversation back onto Tony, who of course was thrilled to be discussing such an interesting topic. 

Clint pulled Marisa off to the side and grinned.

"What?" Marisa asked, not meeting his eyes. 

"He likes you, and I think you like him too."

"Don't be ridiculous, I have to get along with him if I'm to train him." 

Clint's eyes grew large. "So you are going to train him, he agreed to that?"

"This evening. We talked through a bit of misunderstanding. I think my team and I can help him learn more about certain aspects of his powers."

"Speaking of powers, what the hell were Mark and Amy doing here? If Nat hadn't threatened them off with a charmed knife, I think there might have been trouble."

"Trouble seems to follow me, Clint." 

"Yeah, but I don't follow too closely," he joked. She laughed and hugged her best friend, holding him close to her. "I am so happy to see you again, Clint. I've been a bit lost for a long time."

"Hey I love you, kid," he said and she smiled. She was old enough to be, well, to be a much older relative, but her species didn't age that fast. She'd look like she was in her 30's for another few hundred years, at least.

"I know, I love you too." At that, Stephen's eyes met hers and he seemed to glare at her. He couldn't have heard that, and been jealous? She decided to try something, and gave Clint a kiss on the cheek. Stephen actually growled in her mind. She wouldn't deny it, she wanted to hear that sound again, but not just in her thoughts.

"Aw duchess, you are too kind," he smiled. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You became my friend, Clint. And I have so few of those anymore." She might have said more, but Stephen was suddenly behind her, and Tony was whisking Clint off to find the bar. She turned to find herself in his strong arms. They tightened around her. "I find myself wanting to go upstairs," he said. "I'd like to see my Time Gem."

"Really? I haven't decided to go up just yet. Perhaps my first lesson to you will be patience."

He leaned closer to her and let his tongue barely touch her ear. She froze, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "Perhaps that should be my first lesson to you as well, dear duchess." He walked away to get a drink and Marisa realized that perhaps, she was in over her head when it came to Doctor Stephen Strange.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Penelope and Wong walked over to where Melanie was enthusing over how maggots could help determine the decomposition rate of corpses. Derek saw Penelope and smiled. "Penelope, did you know that your body starts to devour you the moment you die? Apparently the gasses produced attract all sort of bugs. Cool, right?"

"Um, no - was not aware of that. Hey, I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Mark and Amy tonight, want to go find a couch?" Derek saw she was trying to get Wong and Melanie some 'alone time' so readily agreed. They made their way to the corner of the room, and sat down, discussing security measures and trying not to glance over at Wong and his new research assistant. Wong seemed a bit anxious.

"Master, is something wrong?" Melanie asked, concerned.

"No, I was just told of your job offer from the doctor." "Oh, did you - not want me to work for you? I understand, I'm not really an asset," she started, but Wong raised a hand to cut her off. "You are a brilliant student, and I'm certain you will be a brilliant assistant. But is this what you really want? Spending long hours working with an old man, trying to make sense of spells and hexes?"

"Old man? I thought I was going to be working with you?" she said, an innocent look in her eyes. At the last moment, she smiled, and Wong found himself smiling back at her.

"I look forward to teaching you, Melanie. I know I will need the help now that Stephen is studying with Lady Marisa." 

Melanie blushed, and this time Wong knew it was for him. "Well thank you," she said. "But it's getting late, and if I'm moving into the Sanctum soon, I'll have to go talk to my landlord and see if I can break my lease. It may take some time."

Wong shook his head. "Leave that to me. I'll send over men to help you move your things tomorrow - if that is all right?" She smiled brightly for the first time that night. "That would be more than all right. Thank you, Master Wong." 

"I'm sure it is I who must be thanking you. Perhaps you can assist me in finding a way to get Stephen to put things back where he's found them." He leaned in and whispered. "He's a bit disorganized for such an illustrious sorcerer." Melanie nodded. "It would be my pleasure."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is not really canon compliant for any one world. I'm picking and choosing because - well, I can and since I'm not getting any reviews, I can choose to believe that I'm doing okay with this. Time Gems are not a thing except for the Eye. But the one Marisa is giving him is for him to travel her universe. Because the Multi-verse is a thing. And Marisa's universe is mine to play with as I see fit.

Stephen woke up in the Sanctum the next day, smiling to himself. The evening had not gone exactly as he'd planned, but he could tell there was something growing between himself and his duchess. And she **was** going to be his duchess. When she sang, it felt like her magic was somehow merging with his. Like a half he didn't know he was missing had been found.

She'd promised that she would be his guide, and that there would be more explanations about Mark and his offer soon. But right then, she had just wanted to dance and forget for a few hours. And who was he to say no to another dance? She'd told him that Wong was her godfather, and he'd let it slip that Wong had suggested he'd seen her naked. After a moment of shock, she'd laughed and it was like music. Wong had delivered her when she was born, there weren't hospitals when as there are now, she'd explained. Strange made a note of that, just how old was Wong?

She'd not taken him up to her suite, but they had danced together again and talked for hours. She'd told him a bit more of her life, and admitted that the reason Mark could enter Timescape was that he had helped her renovate the building into a nightclub when she'd bought the abandoned building. She could not refuse him entry, but that didn't mean she had wanted him there. She wouldn't talk any further about Amy, and he didn't push. He remembered their final dance of the evening...

_"You were close to him." It was not a question and Marisa had bitten her lower lip. Stephen had held back from kissing her again, but he was not sure how long that would last with her constantly grazing her teeth over her lip when she was nervous._

_"I was engaged to him. I thought he was a good man, I was very young and he - well, he was my..." Stephen put a finger on her lip and tried not to imagine her taking it into her mouth. Her eyes grew wide and he held her a bit closer as they danced. She was a fascinating blend of innocent and seductress, even if she couldn't see it._

_"You don't need to explain. Everyone has past romantic arrangements they regret. Everyone has hurt or been hurt. It's human nature to try to connect."_

_"And have you? Tried to connect with anyone?" He had briefly thought of Christine, and was happy to say that their friendship was stronger than ever, even if their relationship had ended. He liked to think that it had made him a better man, and hoped that Christine would find happiness with someone who deserved her._

_"I have. She's a friend, a good one. But I haven't been romantically interested in anyone for a very long time. Until now."_

_"Really?" Her eyes had had a haunted look in them for a moment, then she'd smiled as the music ended. "Tomorrow. I will come to the Sanctum Sanctorum with your Gem, and we'll begin."_

_He could see she was tired and kissed her hand. Wong had already gone home, and their new research assistant had left hours ago. He kissed her hand again, lingering a bit longer as he stared into her eyes._

_"Until tomorrow." A portal opened and he stepped through. As he did so, he could feel her sigh echo through his body. Until tomorrow indeed, he thought._

Stretching, he got up and walked to his window overlooking the city. His cloak entered, carrying up a tray of coffee and Blueberry Cheesecake cupcakes from Molly's Bakery, Strange's favorite. Setting down the tray, Cloak lingered for a moment, seemingly observing the sorcerer staring out of his window. After a moment, Cloak left the room, knowing Strange would summon him when needed. Humans were not always pleasant, but Cloak was pleased to know that the latest Sorcerer Supreme was a fair man. Who liked to eat cupcakes for breakfast. But who was Cloak to judge?

After showering and taking special care with his hair, Stephen wandered into the library to see Melanie being given a tour by Wong. He watched them interact, as if they were on the same wavelength, speaking of ancient texts and artifacts. Looking at the girl more closely, he realized she seemed almost familiar to him. When he realized who she reminded him of, he frowned. Something was going on 'behind the scenes', as they said, and he was going to find out just what that was.

Coughing lightly to get their attention, he inwardly smiled as they jumped apart, startled. "Sorry, I was just seeing how Ms. Baker was finding her new job? Was your room acceptable? Anything we can do to make things nicer for you?"

"No - I mean, the room is fine. I'm honored to be here," Melanie stammered.

"I'm pleased. We don't have many women visit, so if there is anything you want to change in your room, feel free. Don't worry about the cost, it's part of the perks of working here."

There was a knocking at the front door, and his heart rate sped up. He glanced at his watch, then remembered it didn't tell time anymore - a very prominent reminder of his broken hands and the life he'd left behind. Shrugging, he grinned at the two researchers and saluted. "The Lady Marisa is coming to visit today, Wong, I know you really didn't get a chance to talk with her, so maybe you can do that while I go over some expectations with Ms. Baker. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Wong nodded and bowed to Melanie, who bowed back. "When I return, I shall have your first assignment for you."

"Of course, I look forward to it, Master Wong." Bowing again, he left the room, wondering just what Stephen was up to - Wong was in charge of Melanie's duties, but as always, Wong would wait to see how things played out.

Turning to Melanie, Stephen let his mind circle her aura, he was getting the feeling that he could read her mind if he'd wanted to, was this Marisa's doing? Had she opened up a new ability to him?

"Ms. Baker," he started. "Melanie, please. I am but a student," she interrupted.

Stephen nodded. "Melanie. Is Wong aware of your talents?" At her surprised look, he continued. "You are hiding some very interesting skills behind that demure façade. You could do considerable damage in a fight. I can sense it. So - how much have you told Wong about your abilities and where you got them?"

"I - I don't know exactly. My uncle said he was going to tell me more about my heritage, but he was killed a long time ago. He prepaid for my undergraduate studies, but died before I started graduate school. The funny thing is, he only showed up a few times during my childhood - he said he was traveling. When I'd ask where, he'd get a funny look on his face and say 'It's when, actually'. I have no clue what that means, even now."

"Is your family close? Perhaps your parents..." Stephen started to ask, but she shook her head. "My parents wouldn't tell me anything and I left my home to learn what I could on my own before college. They have tried to contact me, to bring me home, but I have no desire to go back there. I wish I knew what I was, but I don't. I hope you can sense I'm not lying, because I would wish to stay on as Master Wong's assistant." She started to blush. "And yours too, of course."

"Of course," Stephen said, hiding a grin. "Well, thank you for that explanation. We'll just have to put your heritage on our long list of research projects. I'm sure Wong would be more than eager to help you, since it's obvious he has a strong respect for your - talents."

"Thank you sir," she said and he bowed swiftly, almost running down the stairs. She was no threat, and he had a suspicion of what her past was, but he would keep it to himself for now. He had a lady waiting for him.

* * *

 

Wong answered the door and Marisa smiled widely, giving him a tight hug. "Godfather, I have missed you."

"As I have missed you. Tell me, has travelling in time prevented you from remembering me until you needed to see the doctor?" His eyes held a hint of mischief, and Marisa grinned wryly.

"I apologize. Time passes differently for my kind. I haven't been on Earth since 1900, remember? The Council has been doing a fine job of keeping order. I - I guess I just wanted to be where Father was buried."

"And they treated you well?" "Yes, of course, even being a half breed." There was no rancor in her voice, only a bit of weariness. "My mother is still a sore spot to many of them, being human. I was fortunate they allowed me to remain."

"I was told that she appeared at Timescape last night," he said, leading her into the parlor. 

"She did. She didn't stay long. I know after last night that she and Mark are together, but I'm not sure how that happened. Father warned her many times that Mark wasn't to be trusted." She fell silent, remembering the arguments she had had with her father over her intended.

"I was attacked, mentally, last night. I think it was her. I think that she's never fully forgiven me for being more Father's child than hers. And for Mark to give her powers on top of everything else she has, I just don't know what more she wants. There can't still be any sort of competition. Father is dead, and she has Mark. You don't think she's after Stephen now too? Why would she show her face after so long otherwise?"

"My question is, are you after Doctor Strange?"

"What? Um, no - I just," she stuttered. "I don't know what I'm feeling, but I just can't stay away from him. But - Mother is so beautiful and I'm just me and," she stopped, embarrassed. "What does she want with him?"

"Your mother has always been attracted to power." Wong shrugged, not wanting to reveal more and thankfully was spared by the sound of Stephen's footsteps racing towards them.

"Oh, he's not avoiding me, after all," she joked.

"He was instructing our new research assistant in Sanctum matters. But he did seem eager to have you visit."

At her slightly wary look, he shook his head and hugged her again gently. "He is a good man, Marisa. And I don't say that lightly. And I can feel that he is feeling something strong for you, something that I don't quite understand, but it floods the senses. He is opening up to you in a way I never thought he could and I wish you nothing but the best with that. Trust him as I do, and you will never regret it."

And with that, Wong opened a bookcase and walked through, heading back to the library by way of one of the many secret passages in the Sanctum. When Stephen appeared, Marisa was still staring at where her godfather had been moments before.

* * *

 

Arellia stood at her mirror, in the room that was still her own at Marisa's fortress. She waved a hand over it and chanted an old language long forgotten, and a man appeared.

"My friend, you are safe?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, but your treacherous she devil of a widow has joined forces with Markus. Why did you not tell me of this? I could have warned Marisa."

"I truly did not know. Have they attempted contact with my daughter?"

"From what Sian has told me, they were at Timescape last night and she felt Amy throw a hex towards Marisa. She was set to block it, but was beaten to it by someone else. Someone very strong."

"How did Amy get powers? The demon." He answered his own question and frowned. "Marisa doesn't know how I died. Until recently, I couldn't remember. Not until you found me. Now I cannot forget anything. But I am helpless."

"There may be a way to bring you back, in a fashion. You might not like it, but you would be here with me. I mean, with Marisa."

Could ghosts blush? Arellia didn't really want to know, but her Anthony was smiling. "With you and Marisa. There could be no greater pleasure for me," he said, then turned to something just out of sight. "The mists call to me, dear one. These visits are never long enough. If there is a way for you to get me back to where you are - please do it soon."

"I will," she vowed, and he faded. She touched the mirror and her heart, long dead, still felt the pain of separation from the man she had always loved. She whispered into the dark two words.

"My Anthony."

* * *

 

Marisa couldn't think straight. Stephen had feelings for her? She knew he had been flirting with her, but she had the feeling that he did that with most women he met. Did he block attacks against crazed witches with all women? Her inner voice asked the question, and Marisa could not answer. Was she a pet project? Did he just protect her to get the Gem and move on without her? Her need for him was growing and it was nothing like her crush on Mark - this was a raw, untamed need. This was something primal that she couldn't control. She thought she should be afraid, but she was almost happy to think he could care for someone like her. She wanted more, and if Wong was right, Stephen wanted that as well.

"Marisa?" Stephen's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at him, the lust still in her eyes from her fantasies. Something shifted in the way she looked at him, and his eyes darkened in response. She didn't answer, but walked slowly until she was in front of him, biting her lower lip. Her eyes shifted to his lips and she glanced up into his clear eyes. A moment later, Stephen pulled her to his hard body and kissed her passionately, drawing moans from her that made him want more of this remarkable woman.

His hands tangled in her hair and her hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. This was madness, yet made perfect sense to them both. Every part of their magic fit into the other's, building into a blinding light that surrounded them. Gasping as she pulled away slightly, Marisa again looked into his eyes breathing hard. He pulled her to him again, letting his tongue push past her lips and demand her surrender.

But she gave as good as she got and her hands were soon sliding down his back to rest on his hips, drawing him in closer to her, never close enough. Her music, always in the back of her mind, opened, calling to him and his magic answered, surrounding her with heat. She licked his lip and let her tongue enter his mouth, as her hands moved under his tunic to feel hot flesh tense under her touch. He moaned and Marisa felt like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You are, you are beautiful. And I've been waiting a lifetime for you." His fevered words thrilled her and she shifted her hips into his groin, delighting in the way his breath hitched. His eyes were wild when he looked down at her. He moved towards one of the low couches in the room and lowered her into it. She went willingly, pulling him down on top of her.

"Marisa," he gasped. "Tell me what you want."

"You, just you." He sucked at her throat, and Marisa's mind went blank. His voice was rich with sin as he rasped in her ear. "You shall have me, then. Until you can no longer stand on your own, until you can no longer think without my voice in your mind begging you to let me have you. You will never again be alone. You are mine, duchess, and I will have you."

Marisa pulled him to her and kissed him hard. The two witches pulled at each other's clothing quickly, hands meeting willing flesh and lips sighing or biting in time with their dance. Just when Marisa thought she was going to lose herself in Stephen Strange, there was a loud knock on the door. Stephen cursed and waited for Wong to answer the knock.

When it came louder, he cursed louder and Marisa giggled. He glared down at her. "This isn't over, darling. Now - let's see who has disturbed us and send them on their way." Pulling her up to walk next to him, he made his way quickly to the door and swung it open. Standing there was the last person he expected to see. "Clea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clea is the ex wife. For storyline purposes, I'm already having them married and divorced. I never liked her and she's better off being an ex. Google her if you want, I'll be waiting at the start of the next chapter. Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12

Phil and Darcy went over the reports again, each muttering under their breath to the slight amusement of the other. When they started working on a project, the other agents knew not to disturb them. They'd all quickly learned that Darcy Anne Lewis was more than an attitude in red lipstick - she was clever in ways that still astounded people.

Right now though, she was feeling a bit less clever, and a bit more puzzled. "So Amy is Marisa's mother. And your father was Amy's brother? Or her father's brother?"

"Actually, her father isn't human. He was part of an alien race called the Nobility. He was killed a long time ago. Word is, he was vanquished in an ambush. Amy blames Marisa." He looked up at her, smiling slightly. "And, my great great grandfather married into Marisa's family in the late 1800s. So we decided just saying we're cousins is easier than sorting through the ancestry dot com website."

"She's part alien? Can she shoot laser beams out of her eyes?" Darcy was fascinated.

"Um no. At least, I don't think she can." He looked at his research. "So if we have the timeline correct, Marisa appeared in our world again right as the Avengers were being formed. She said she was called to the Ancient One to begin preparing for someone she'd have to train to help both her universe and ours. We did a DNA test like we do for all half human visitors and found out she and I were related."

"Whoa - her universe? There's more than one universe?"

"Of course. Asgard is technically another universe, but the point is, Marisa came back after being gone since 1900, when her father died. She was engaged to Markus Dorrman, or as he should be identified, Markosian, demon king of his universe. As far as Marisa could figure out, Markus weaseled his way into her father's graces and into her, well..."

"Your cousin is a straight shooter, I'll give her that," Darcy grinned. "So one, Marisa shows up to train "someone" who the Ancient One had contacted her about a long time ago. I'm guessing that's Strange. Two, Amy and Markus have teamed up after her husband is killed in an ambush that Amy blames Marisa for, and Amy has a lot of animosity towards her daughter. So three - what's three, exactly?"

"Three would be Markus wants to be the one training Strange and isn't shy about letting him know. He knew he would be watched at Timescape, but showed up anyway, tipping his hand. It's almost as though he wants us to be a step ahead of him."

"Which means, he's two steps ahead of us." Darcy sighed as she threw down her tablet. "What do we do now?"

"I think we'll need to go somewhere with more research available. Is your passport up to date?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We, my darling girl are heading to Scotland. Marisa's fortress houses information going back centuries, and as I'm a blood relative, we'll be granted access." He pulled her close to him and kissed her like a man heading off to war. Dazed, she stumbled back and was thankful that his arms were still tightly around her.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for, Son of Coul?"

"Darcy, this is going to be getting more dangerous. You're going to need to stay by my side, no wandering off, understood?"

Darcy smiled a genuine smile at her lover and hugged him tightly. Whispering into his ear, "You never have to worry about me wandering off. Unless there's a really great shoe sale."

"Somehow, that is less than reassuring," he mused. She pushed him back onto their bed and straddled him.

"Well, then, before we leave, let me reassure you."

* * *

Stephen stared at the tall, lithe woman standing in his doorway. Clea was someone he'd met during his time travels; they had married and divorced within a year. Time being relative, however, it was as though they'd been together for much longer. Her long white hair had been trimmed to a more modern shorter style, but her eyes showed how ancient she really was.

"Darling, aren't you going to let your wife inside?" She glanced over at a stunned Marisa and grinned. "I didn't realize that you'd have - company."

Ignoring Stephen's protest, she walked into the foyer and seemed amused as her ex husband and his 'friend' scrambled to put their clothing back in order.

"Wife?" Marisa said, hollowly.

"Ex wife," Stephen said quickly. "Very ex, and very not welcome."

Clea had been from Dormammu's realm and once she'd met Stephen, had announced she was in love and would be his forever. In a rush of passion, he'd believed her. They'd travelled the universe together, but just as quickly as she'd 'fallen in love' with Stephen, she'd let herself be seduced by Ben Franklin while he was off fighting to protect the Earth. It was one of the reasons he could never commit to Christine, he was always wondering when another woman would betray him.

"Not very polite of you, Stephen. Tell me," she turned to Marisa, "has he told you that you'll never be alone? It's a favorite pick up line of his." At Marisa's pale face, she grinned again. "Ah, so he has. Well, your choices are your own, but I wouldn't be picking out new curtains for this place if I were you."

"You are most definitely not her," Stephen spat. "Marisa is kind, and giving and..."

"And gone," Clea laughed. Stephen spun to where his duchess had been standing just to see a portal close.

"Damn it!" Stephen yelled. He turned back to his ex wife, flames of fury starting to spark in his gaze. "Give me one reason I shouldn't banish you back to Dormammu this instant."

Clea walked over to the couch where so recently Stephen had been kissing Marisa, sitting down gracefully.

"I'll give you two - Mark and Amy."

* * *

Wong was writing down his latest research when he sensed it. Clea was there, in the Sanctum. He swore gently, catching the attention of Melanie.

"Master Wong?"

"Melanie, I had hoped to spare you some of the more, undesirable aspects of your job, but it appears that an unwelcome visitor is downstairs with Doctor Strange."

"I thought he was expecting the Lady Marisa?"

"It's not her - I don't feel her here anymore. I'll explain about Clea on the way downstairs."

"Yes, sir," she said, putting down her notepad to follow him out of the room.

Wong told her that Clea had used Stephen as a way to escape her universe and travel until she'd met other men. Clea wasn't heartless, but she wasn't human either, and didn't have the sense of morality one would expect. As they neared the parlor, they could hear the two witches argue.

"What do you know of those two vipers? Are you working with them?" Stephen's voice was low and deadly.

"What? You of all people should remember that I work with no one," Clea's voice, clear as a bell and just as deadly came back and Melanie's eyes widened. She knew that voice. She'd heard it as a child arguing with her parents.

"Then explain your intrusion."

"Amy had more than one child. I've been told that you've met her. Her adoptive parents sent me to find her and bring her home. But I think she'd serve my purpose better if she came with me. So - where is she?"

Wong and Melanie walked into the room and Clea froze, staring at Melanie before smiling. "Melanie, have you a hug for your Aunt Clea?"

Melanie backed away, not sure what to think. She was surprised to see Wong stand between herself and the alien intruder.

"You shall not have her, Clea," the warrior vowed. "I will die first."

Clea rolled her eyes. "Just as dramatic as ever, Wong. I swear I won't kill her. Mark and Amy don't even realize she's alive yet - but they will. And when they come for her, it won't be in the kind way I'm using. Just let her come with me, and no one has to get hurt."

"And what exactly do you want with my research assistant?" Stephen asked, eyes narrowed. Clea scowled and didn't answer. Stephen pulled her from the couch and shook her.

"Answer me, Clea."

"Fine - I need to get into Marisa's fortress and since she won't let me in, I need a blood relative."

"You think to destroy her fortress?" Wong asked, shocked.

"No, you fool - I think to save her father's soul," Clea answered. "Arellia is going to try to bring Anthony back from wherever his soul has been kept, but she doesn't understand the consequences. If she goes about this the wrong way, Mark will have control over Anthony and none of us will be safe."

"Wait, my parents aren't my parents? Then my uncle?" Melanie felt dizzy and Wong's hand quickly took her own.

"Is really Lord Anthony Scathawk, ruler of Vermillion. Well, ex ruler, I think he has a cousin or something running the planet now, but I really don't keep up on Nobility gossip as much as I should."

Stephen struggled for composure.

"You have exactly ten minutes to explain the entire situation to me to my satisfaction, then I will decide whether or not to throw you back to Dormammu for good."

"Of course, darling. And maybe by then, your little friend will have forgiven my intrusion. Who was she by the way?"

"You've never met her?" Wong asked, surprised. As she shook her head, Wong sighed.

"That was the Lady Marisa Antoinette du Scathawk. And I believe by the traces of aura left behind here, you've royally pissed her off."

* * *

Clint was finishing a rather intense workout when a portal opened up and Marisa raced into the training center, knocking him over. He looked up at her in mild surprise.

"Most girls call first before molesting me."

"Shut up, idiot and help me up." He noticed the sadness in her eyes and helped her to her feet. She was trying hard not to burst into tears. "I didn't know where else to go, you're my closest friend," she hiccupped, trying to compose herself.

"Come on, duchess, let's get you back to my quarters, and you can tell Uncle Birdbrain allllll about it."

She giggled a little and hugged him.

"Thanks, Clint."

"That's what I'm here for darlin', that and good whiskey."

"Great, I think I'm going to need both."

"Uh-oh, I'm gonna call Nat to meet us there."

"Good plan, and tell her to bring vodka."

"Oh god."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Stephen said, pacing the floor. "You kidnapped Melanie as an infant and told Amy the child had died. Then you brought her to her adoptive parents and gave them money to raise her if they never told her she was adopted."

"Yes."

"But, why?" Melanie asked, not understanding any of this. "I mean, why did you let her keep Marisa?"

"Marisa was already fully grown by the time Amy had you. You were a surprise baby, and Anthony was dead. Amy couldn't control her, but you - she could raise you to disrupt entire star systems. You could have been turned into a weapon. If they catch you, you still can be."

"And just how did you get involved in this, providing you are telling the truth?" Wong asked, still not letting Clea near the girl.

"I've never lied, Wong. I may have manipulated people to get what I want, but at the time it happens, it isn't a lie. I really do want who I want at that moment." She glanced at Stephen who merely raised a disinterested brow.

"So how do you fit into all of this?" Stephen asked, eager to end this conversation and find Marisa.

"That's simple darling. I'm Amy's mother."


	13. Chapter 13

At Stephen's horrified look, Clea stared back, then as realization caught up with her, laughed hysterically.

"No, no, darling. You didn't almost sleep with your own granddaughter. Amy is my daughter, but you are not her father."

"Of course he's not," Wong muttered and Clea chose to ignore the comment to focus on Melanie.

"I am, however your grandmother. Never call me that, though - I don't look old enough to be anyone's grandmother."

"You're older than everyone on this planet put together," Wong said and this time Clea shot him a glare. She walked to a window and stared outside, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, she seemed older than before, and more fragile.

"I may not always have anyone else's best interest at heart, but even I do not wish to see Anthony's soul taken over by Markus. If that happens, Anthony's magic can be used against him and all universes will be in peril - I do not wish to die. If truth be told, I do not want what is left of my family destroyed. We have a week until the spell is attempted."

"But if Anthony's dead, how can this happen?" Stephen asked, confused.

"You should understand by now, magic never dies. It stays with you, it just - mutates as you go through the different phases of existence. If Arellia pulls him out of wherever he is, Mark will sense it. And Amy is a blood relative to Marisa, so she could enter the fortress and capture Anthony's soul for the demon."

"Why would Amy do such a thing?" Stephen asked.

"Because she never loved her husband and only wanted his power. Joining forces with Mark meant she now has a way to drain Anthony's magic."

"So why haven't they gone after Anthony sooner?" Wong asked, still not trusting Clea.

"They have just recently found a way to bring Anthony back, and sent instructions to Arellia anonymously. She's the only one powerful enough to attempt such a spell. The other reason Amy hasn't tried it herself is because the guards know how to imprison her if she enters the fortress."

"They don't trust her?" Melanie asked.

"No. They know that Amy and Marisa have never gotten along. She's tried to siphon off magic from her daughter in the past."

"And just how have you never met your other granddaughter?" Stephen asked.

"Anthony kept me away from her, something about being a bad influence." At Wong's strangled laugh, she glared but continued. "Amy's been bragging to me about some huge plan, and let it slip that Anthony is trapped somewhere between darkness and light." She turned to them and shrugged. "I wouldn't involve myself, but if Mark finds Anthony in his weakened state, it will be worse than when he killed him in the first place."

"He killed my father?" Melanie shrieked, and Wong reached for her hand. After a few seconds, she took it, holding it tightly. She would not cry, she would not lose her training over this new development. A thought came to her.

"The Lady Marisa is my sister," she said, a bit in shock. "That means..."

"That you technically are a Noble as well. Yes. Amy was a duchess, but once the Nobility found suspicion that she was involved in Anthony's demise, they took the title away from her and gave it to Marisa. Marisa just thinks she was given the title because her mother is human."

"But she isn't." Wong pointed out.

"But she is. She got the genetics of her father, not me so she appears totally human. She has no real magic of her own, so traded her loyalty to Markus for eternal youth." She looked at Melanie and held out a hand. "Child, you must see that we need to get to that fortress and stop this madness from happening."

"I could meet my father," Melanie whispered, almost to herself.

"You will not go into danger." Wong was livid. "I will not allow it."

"You will not allow?" Clea asked, voice raised. "You have no say in this, it's family business. If Mark gains control of Anthony, he gains control over his bloodline. That means Marisa and Melanie both. And with that much power, it would only be a matter of time before he opened a portal for Dormammu and as they say on this planet, 'all Hell breaks loose'".

"Then they will be stopped," Stephen said. "Clea, you will tell Wong everything you know about Markus's powers and this plan. I am going to find Marisa before she gets herself into trouble."

"You like that - girl?" Clea asked, showing off her cleavage. Stephen shook his head, not even sparing her body a glance.

"No - I _**adore** _ that woman." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"So I let them talk and came through - through a port a potty, no um, poral, no that's not right - _**portal**_." Marisa slurred her words and downed another shot of vodka. She was fair to Clint, she'd alternated with his whiskey. Never let it be said she chose favorites.

"Clea," Nat mused, seemingly unaffected by the vodka she'd been throwing back. "I have heard this name. She is from the same dimension as Dormammu."

"She's some superdemon?" Clint asked. He was lying on his bed, his upper body hanging upside down from the side as he tried to focus on the conversation. "Why haven't we met up with her before?"

"She doesn't spend much time on Earth." She seemed to remember something else and looked at Marisa. "From what Stark has told me, she's beautiful but has no soul. He tried to," she waved a hand around lazily and Marisa rolled her eyes.

"Of course he did. But I've never met her. Until today. Until today when I was kissing Stephen. Maybe he - invited her there and forgot he invited me too."

A knock came to the door and Marisa tensed. "That could be him."

"Relax it's not Strange," Natasha drawled as she gracefully got to her feet in one fluid motion and answered the door. Sian and Penelope were there with bags of Chinese food and a bottle of tequila.

"Enter, ladies and join the discussion," Natasha bowed and the other two women grinned as they entered.

"My girls," Marisa grinned, slightly unbalanced. "Tell me you brought extra egg rolls and sushi."

"Sushi is Japanese, not Chinese," Sian reminded her. At Marisa's disappointed look Sian handed her a bag. "But that doesn't mean I didn't stop off for sushi."

"Oh I love you," Marisa said, grabbing the bag and smacking Clint when he jumped up and tried to take it from her. "Mine."

"Aw you can share," Clint said making puppy dog eyes. Marisa narrowed her eyes at him and growled. The others laughed at the two friends bickering. Clint always could make Marisa open up more than anyone else. From the moment they met in Phil's office, they were like family, sharing the same sly sense of humor.

As the friends sat on the floor together, they shared food and drink and conversation. Sian seemed a bit uncomfortable when Clea's name was brought up and of course, Marisa noticed. She turned to Sian and tried to get the words out without slurring.

"You know something."

"Well, I suppose." The others grew quiet and waited. Sian finished chewing her bite of rice and sighed.

"Clea is a name that I have not heard in a very long time. Natasha will tell you that Tony Stark met her at a party, some years ago, when the Avengers were first forming into a team. What he doesn't recall was that I was at the same party. I was tasked by the Ancient One to make certain Clea did not meet with Marisa, who was also there."

"Wait, what?" Marisa looked at her through blurry eyes. Sian gave a wry grin, reaching for one of the margaritas Penny had just finished making.

"The Ancient One knew that Clea was dangerous. She had just divorced Strange in a future timeline so he didn't recognize her. But she was still there, flirting with him, trying to play her little mind games on him. Tony saw her and tried striking up a conversation - and was struck down immediately. She wanted Stephen, even though at that time, he was still a surgeon."

"But why? And why - why couldn't I meet her? And why didn't I meet him? And why is my glass empty?" She addressed the last question to Clint, who poured her another shot of whiskey, and stole some of her sushi. Penelope immediately swiped it from him and ate it, making him gasp in indignant shock.

"The Ancient one knew you were still quite innocent of this new time. She also knew that Clea was far from innocent and would have had no issue with using you for your powers."

"And what does she want?" Clint asked, trying to focus. Penelope helped him sit upright and shook her head in amusement as Sian answered him.

"Clea wants what she wants with no regard to the consequences. She had her time with Strange in another timeline, but still felt the need to stir up trouble. I'm guessing she wanted a one night stand with him. Who knows? The point is, she never got close enough to Stephen because Natasha recognized she was not on the guest list and escorted her out. With a bit of help from me."

"I could have taken her," Nat scoffed, shooting back another vodka.

"In a fair fight, perhaps," Sian was amused. "But Clea never fights fairly." She looked at Marisa. "I don't know what her game is now, but I do know that Stephen Strange harbors no love for that woman. I saw first hand how their marriage played out."

"What are you saying, Sian? You knew them?"

"The Ancient One knew even then that the universe had plans for Strange. So my job was to make certain time traveling entities either had no knowledge of him, or to make certain they stayed away from him. His mind was not ready for his destiny at that point."

"She is his destiny." Marisa said, the reality hitting her like a brick wall. Penelope rolled her eyes and hugged her friend.

"No, that is what Sian has been trying to tell you in the most convoluted way possible. Clea is not Stephen's destiny, she was just a step on the path that would lead him to where he was always meant to be."

"As Sorcerer Supreme?" Marisa asked, not getting it. Natasha almost laughed at Penelope's expression. Penelope hugged Marisa and whispered in her ear.

"No, silly. With you."

* * *

Stephen appeared in a flourish, spinning around in a circle to glance around Timescape's empty first floor. A guard appeared then paled when he saw who his guest was. Stephen walked towards him quickly, determination in each step.

"The Lady Marisa," Stephen said. "Please let her know I am here and wish to speak with her."

"Beggin' your pardon," the British guard said, bowing. "But her Ladyship is not here."

"Did she tell you to say that?" Stephen asked, but could feel the other man was telling the truth. Odd, ever since he'd met Marisa, more of his powers seemed to be awakening. He could read minds other than hers now if he tried, but only if they were thinking near him - and only if their shields weren't raised. Still, the ability seemed to strengthen. He'd have to ask Marisa - if he could actually find her.

"No. She hasn't been back here since she left this morning." A thought occurred to the guard. "She did find you, didn't she? I mean, she's not lost or kidnapped?"

"You seem new to this whole 'guarding' job," Stephen almost smiled. "She did indeed find me, but was called away. I assumed she returned here."

"Well, no. And yes. I mean I'm new from Brixton, just flew in last week. But no one gets in here unannounced, so Sian thought it was safe to leave me here watching over the place. Not that I couldn't guard everyone."

"No, no, I can see you are very good at your job, I'll find the duchess on my own, thank you." The sorcerer walked out of the nightclub and rubbed a weary hand over his face.

"Where did you disappear to, my duchess?"


	14. Chapter 14

After a quick call to Tony to explain the situation, Phil and Darcy borrowed one of his jets to fly to Scotland. They enjoyed a small dinner then settled in for a long trip. Once in the air, Phil explained that he'd only met Amy once, at a party Stark had thrown when the Avengers had won their first battle together. The way she'd been staring at Marisa, when not flirting with Strange, had unnerved him. He'd introduced himself then gotten distracted by Thor's talk of Asgard.

Having met Marisa the week before, he'd felt oddly protective of her. He'd been about to go over to her again when he saw Natasha and another woman make their way over to her and escort her out.

The way they'd done it had been a coordinated effort, and Phil had asked Natasha about it afterwards. All Natasha would say was that her 'sister in arms' had needed some assistance, and Phil had realized that Sian had been trained with his agent as a child. He didn't ask questions that night, but the next day Natasha and Sian had met with him to discuss the Nobility, the Ancient One, and a few things that Phil wouldn't get into just yet. He'd slowly built a relationship with Marisa after that party, and felt like he'd gotten a family again. Eventually, the DNA test has shown them to actually be related and they became closer, slowly learning to trust each other.

"And you do trust her now, right?" Darcy asked.

"I do. She's the one who told me to go for you, you know."

"I didn't. But that makes me like her even more now." She looked at him. "If she hadn't encouraged you, would you have made a move on your own?"

"I would like to think so." He took her hand and kissed it gently, before gazing into her blue eyes. "I _**know** _ I would have."

Well, that deserved a long, drawn out kiss. Darcy slid onto his lap and ran her fingers through his hair, her tongue dancing with his in a way that made his whole body relax. He moaned softly into her mouth and she felt a little bit of pride knowing that she could do that to a man who didn't let many people into his private world. Pulling away, she settled into his embrace, sighing as his strong hands massaged her neck.

"So what do we do once we get there? I mean we can't just wander up to a hidden fortress and say 'Open Sesame', right?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, yes. I've spoken to the fortress guardian before, when Marisa set up a sort of introduction after we figured out we were related. I've never actually been there before now, but Marisa has given permission for me to enter."

"You need permission? Even as a blood relative?"

"Well, just because I can, doesn't mean I'm automatically welcome. I'll have to call ahead for clearance, but they'll let us in."

After a few hours in the air, Darcy yawned and Phil told her to go to the bedroom in the rear of the plane and get some shut eye. Usually, she would have argued, but plane trips always made her sleepy. So, after getting a promise from him that he'd join her soon, she made her way to the bedroom.

After she'd gone, he glanced at his laptop and nodded to himself. **_Time to call the fortress and see what happens_** , he thought.

* * *

"What do you mean? With me?" Marisa asked, feeling fuzzy. The others, except for Clint, gave each other knowing looks. Marisa frowned. "What aren't you guys telling me?"

Sian smiled gently. "The minute you and Strange were in that room together, at Stark's party, there was a change in your magic. I sensed it, and explained it to Nat, who agreed with me that it was better not to tell you at that time."

At Marisa's surprised look, Natasha shrugged. "You were so new to our world after so long away. You didn't need complications."

"I didn't feel any different. How did you feel it, but I didn't?" Marisa asked Sian. They'd been drinking for hours, and the room was floating around her slowly. Or maybe she was the one floating. It was hard to tell.

"Because I'm an empath and it's my job to feel changes in the magical atmosphere," she said loftily, draining her margarita. "Besides, I saw the way he was staring at you all night. Trust me, it was not easy to keep you two apart."

"He stared? At me?" Marisa frowned.

"He did," Sian confirmed. "But he kept his distance because Phillip was staring at you too."

Clint's phone was ringing, but he tossed it under his bed and ignored it. After a few moments, Nat's phone rang. She simply glanced at it, one eyebrow raised, and silenced it, putting it back into a pocket.

"Phil? What for?" Marisa asked, her mind getting more muddled by the moment.

"To protect you, if needed," Natasha said, pouring another drink.

"And you knew Natasha way back then?" Clint asked, confused.

Natasha nodded. "Sian and I were raised together for a short while. The Red Room did not allow for many chances at trust, but we worked together well and when I left, I made certain she came with me. Shortly before you found me, she became an apprentice of Arellia and we lost touch for awhile."

"I've always wondered how you two met," Penelope mused, munching on some uramaki. The sticky rice on the outside of the sushi roll made her lick her fingers. Clint grinned at her.

"I can help you out with that."

"Back off, buzzard breath," Penelope shot back, blowing him a kiss. "I can take care of my own needs."

"Ooh, sounds kinky," Clint said getting a smack from Natasha, which sent him onto his back dazed. "It was worth it," he said, pointing a finger high in the air.

"You didn't trust me?" Marisa asked, ignoring Clint's antics for the moment.

"You didn't trust yourself," Sian explained. "You were fresh from your father's planet, barely able to hold a conversation with anyone. Meeting Stephen Strange would have made you panic, and you know it. And Stephen needed to go through quite a bit to be ready to become part of this world. Everything happens in its own time."

"Right," Penelope agreed. "He might never have had that accident and found his way to the Ancient One if he'd met you too soon."

Marisa thought about that, and after a few moments, nodded. She had been half hoping that night that Mark would have shown up to take her back, even though he'd dumped her at the altar not long before. Getting strong feelings for a stranger who wasn't even aware of her world then would have been a disaster. Stephen would have never found his own path to becoming Sorcerer Supreme.

"So what happens now?" Marisa sighed, taking a long gulp of straight tequila from the bottle.

"Now, we have a slumber party and talk about it more in the morning," Natasha grinned. Clint clapped his hands and his voice rose to a girlish falsetto.

"Do we give each other pedicures and talk more about boys?"

Nat grabbed a pillow and smacked it into Clint's face. "Light's out, birdbrain."

From beneath the pillow, Clint laughed and muttered, "Still worth it."

* * *

Stephen paced the floor of Tony's living room, half wondering if Marisa had gone back to Scotland. After leaving Timescape, he'd tried going wherever Marisa might have run off to, but hadn't found her.

Stopping back at the Sanctum, he'd been relieved to see Clea was gone. Wong and Melanie were in the library deep in conversation, but looked up at him long enough to let him know that Marisa had not been back. He then tried reaching her with his mind, but she was blocking him, damn the woman.

He had no way of reaching her coven, so he decided to find himself an Avenger. Clint and Natasha were not answering his calls so he was at a loss.

Eventually he had gone to Tony Stark, who had been in the middle of leaving a voicemail to someone named Pepper. When Tony had spotted him, he hadn't even asked how Stephen had gotten through security. The look on the sorcerer's face had prompted Tony to immediately offer him a drink. One drink had slowly become more and the two men sat at Tony's bar commiserating.

"So let me get this straight. You were married to someone from Dormammu's realm and then dumped when she cheated on you with Alexander Hamilton."

"Benjamin Franklin," Stephen corrected. Tony made a face and had another glass of whiskey, waving his hand at the sorcerer.

"Even worse. But this happened in a different timeline and Clea turned out to be Amy's mom. But you're not Amy's dad. Am I getting this right so far?"

"Yep. She didn't even stay to hear me tell Clea to leave." A moment passed, and Stephen swore. "And the little minx didn't give me my Time Gem."

"Don't you have one of those?"

"For our universe, yes. Apparently there are others. Oh god what if she went back to her father's universe. I don't have a way to follow her." The room was spinning, and Stephen was trying to remember the last time he'd had time to drink this heavily. His tolerance had all but disappeared.

" I don't think she's gone that far. Women who run usually want to stay close enough to be found."

"You think your Pepper is nearby?" Stephen drank his Asgardian mead and sighed. Thor was a good man to leave this stuff where men without hope could get to it.

"Part of me hopes so. Part of me is terrified to see her again."

Stephen drained his glass and unsteadily got to his feet. He had a brilliant idea.

"We should go find them."

"Find who?" James Rhodes asked as he came into the room, followed by Derek. Tony smiled brightly at the two men and raised his glass.

"Rhodey! Derek! Come join us in our tales of woe and despair."

Derek glanced at Rhodey and tried to hide his smile. "I thought he'd given up drinking so much."

"I'm not drinking so much!" Tony argued. "I'm drinking just enough. And my pal Stephen here has woman trouble. So it's therapeutic. I'm like a therapist."

"Right," James said slowly. He held out a hand to the doctor, who had to think for a moment before switching his glass from his right hand to his left before grasping the other man's hand. "And just how are you two going to look for anyone. You're a bit drunk."

"I will have you know that I am not drunk," Stephen said with a superior tone of voice. "I am in compleake - I mean complete control over myself." He turned to Tony. "I have magic you know. I can find your Pepper Potts and take you to her."

"That sounds like a great idea," Tony shouted. James shook his head.

"No. No it sounds like a drunken idea and you two need a nap."

"Naps are for children," Tony waved his hand dismissively.

"And your point would be?" Derek asked dryly.

"Don't either of you louts believe in love?" Tony asked. James and Derek stared at him until he sighed loudly.

"Fine - I won't look for Pepper yet. But we can at least find Marisa."

"Marisa?" Derek asked. "What's happened with Marisa?"

Stephen sat back down, dejected. "She's gone."

===================================================

The long black car made its way toward a short white pier before stopping for security. After a few moments of showing IDs and verifying passcodes, two people got out, one shivering in the chilly Scottish fog. Phil took off his jacket and wrapped it around Darcy's shoulders, gently chiding her for not bringing a warm sweater, or at least one of the hats she was famous for wearing, no matter what the weather was.

"I thought Scotland was warm," she said, burrowing into the jacket. She looked up and froze. A very tall man (wearing an honest to God kilt was waiting on the pier. Not just the skirt, but the full display of fabric over one shoulder, showing off the fact that there was no shirt on (or underwear?) and just how was he standing this cold? Darcy couldn't help but stare, purely out of concern for the man's health and all.

"I'm Malcolm O'Berull by the way, and I'll be ferrying you to the fortress."

Phil stood still as the man took a small gem from what looked like a purse at his side and raised it to Phil's eyes. A flash of lightning within the gem seemed to satisfy the man, who stepped back for the two to board.

"As to your question," he said, turning to Darcy "In the daytime, it can be," he replied with a soft Scottish brogue. "But at night, young lasses need something warm around them."

Phil raised a brow and stared at the man who was openly staring at his girlfriend. Darcy bit back a smile and nodded.

"I have him for that," she said, pointing at Phil, who pulled her next to him with a strong hint of possessiveness. The other man smiled and turned to steer the craft out of the bay.

"Hang on to him then, this ride gets a wee bit intense."

The winds picked up and the small craft started to bounce over the ever increasing waves. Phil wasn't paying attention, and Malcolm seemed rather busy with steering. After a few moments of sitting on her hands so she wouldn't knock the damned phone out of her boyfriend's hand, she finally had had enough.

"Where exactly are we going? An island?" Darcy asked her boyfriend, he didn't look up but stopped muttering about new apps and electrical storms.

"Kinda sorta," he said, before going back to whatever was so fascinating on his mobile.

"Ok, you're starting to talk like me. Where exactly are we headed?"

"The fortress."

"And the fortress is where?"

Through the heavy fog, a blue light shone, making the atmosphere look heavier. The boat sped up until they were surrounded by light and waves hit the side of the craft.

"Hang on, Miss Lewis," Phil said, putting his phone away to pull her onto his lap. "We're going in."

"In? In where? Phil?" Her questions were swallowed by the sound of the ocean rising up into a wall that quickly parted to show a river flowing from where they were to a small island beyond the waves. A few moments later, the water was calm, the fog was gone, and there was no sign of the little boat carrying two agents and a mysterious Scotsman.

Arellia watched the boat fly from the sky portal and land gently in her courtyard. It was not often they had visitors at the fortress, the wards in place were very strong. Making her way to her visitors, she made certain to be fully corporeal - no need to startle anyone just yet. Guards nodded to her as she passed, and she thought about the mysterious messages she'd been getting telling her how to rescue Marisa's father.

She had questioned it, in the beginning, not daring to hope. She'd been dead far longer than she'd been alive, and she knew there were forces from ages ago that would do almost anything to get inside her home. But curiosity had taken hold, and she'd gone to the mirror in his old room, chanting the words given to her. But first making certain the mirror was encased in a protection spell.

When she'd seen him for the first time in centuries, she'd been shocked. Truth be told, she was ready to jump into the mirror and stay with him, but realistically, she knew that was folly. For his part, he was happy to finally be able to talk to anyone since his death. He'd had no idea who was sending her messages even as they were sending him bits of his power. Soon, the messages said, he'd be strong enough for a ritual to return him to Earth. But she wondered that as a ghost, would he be chained to the fortress as Arellia was? Or would he be free?

And - would he figure out how she'd always felt about him?

Her rambling thoughts were cut short as she bumped into someone. Looking up she saw Malcolm arch a brow in her direction as he stepped back from her.

"Your Highness, I present the Lady Marisa's cousin, Phillip Coulson, and his lady, Darcy Lewis."

Phil raised his hand to take Arellia's, kissing it respectfully. If Arellia could blush, she was sure she would be doing so. She smiled at the newcomers and bowed.

"Lady Ariella," Phil bowed back, "We are honored you allow us entry."

"It has been a long time to pass, but I am honored that another member of the Coulson family has found their way to my humble home. And has brought such a beautiful helpmate with him."

"This place is beautiful, thank you for allowing us to visit," Darcy said, awed by tall ivory columns of stone lining the courtyard. She could see there was another floor halfway up the columns where curious onlookers stared down at the agents.

"Come, let me take you to your room. The Lady Marisa shall be here shortly," the spirit beckoned.

"Marisa knows we're here?" Darcy asked, as they followed her deeper into the fortress.

"Not at all," Ariella replied. "But I expect her shortly, along with a few friends. And much alcohol."

==================================================

"Marisa?" Derek asked. "What's happened with Marisa?"

Stephen sat back down, dejected. "She's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Derek asked, confused. "The last time I checked, she was at Clint's apartment spending the night."

Stephen slammed down his drink and it seemed as though fire lit behind his eyes. "She was what?"

"Spending the night at Clint's. Penny was heading over there with a bunch of booze. In fact, after my visit with my former commanding officer here, I was heading up there myself." He turned to James, "Sian is there."

James looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Sian, is here. In New York. Near me. I mean us." Derek tried not to laugh at his friend's nervousness.

"Yep, and I'm sure she is wondering why you haven't called."

"Yeah, yeah, enough with Rhodey's pathetic love life, Doctor here looks like he needs a doctor. You okay, Strange?"

"He wouldn't answer his phone," Stephen said, rushing to his feet. A thought occurred to him and he did a dramatic spin, cape flaring behind him as he pointed at Tony. "This is Avengers Tower."

Tony looked back at Stephen as though he was crazy. "Um, yeah," he said, making it sound like a question.

"Clint is an Avenger." Stephen was already opening portals and checking rooms, which looked really funny as he only poked his head through leaving his body in Tony's living room. He came back to face Tony again. "That means she's here. With him. In his room."

"She does this all the time," Derek said and was surprised to see the doctor look murderous.

"I'll rip his head off and toss it from the top of the Tower."

"There's a whole bunch of them up there," Derek was saying, but Stephen was already gone through a fiery portal.

"Friday, let the good Doctor have access to wherever he wants." Tony slurred at the ceiling. "Who am I to stand in the way of young love?" He sat down and put his head in his hands. "Damn it, Pepper."

James and Derek shared a look. "Go," James said, "I'll handle the child."

"Right," Derek said and opened a portal straight into Clint's living room. "Good luck."

"Back at ya," James saluted and Derek rushed through the portal.

"Do you feel that?" Penny asked, sitting up, "It's really strong, like, I don't know, a whirlpool of magic branching out." Everyone had changed into pajamas, and Penny had almost been asleep.

"He's here," Sian said, seemingly not interested. She finished her margarita and stood up. "Come on, everyone, time to go."

"Go?" Clint asked as he came out of the bathroom. "I thought we were having a slumber party?"

"Are we taking him with us?" Penny asked Sian. The white haired witch bit back a laugh, seeing the archer dressed only in black satin boxers with a red and white target on the front.

"For the sake of his health, I'd say yes. Strange is not pleased, and that ensemble Clint's wearing will not help matters."

"Stephen - what?" Marisa asked, standing up and tripping over Clint to land on the floor. She concentrated on reopening the connection she had with the sorcerer and gasped. "Oh my god, he is here. In the building. And," she paused, eyes widening. "Oh no, he thinks..."

"Yep, and now that you've opened up the channel again, he can read where you are. More or less. So - everyone grab what you want to drink," Penny grinned, swooping down to do just that with the latest pitcher of margaritas. A few seconds later, she had opened a portal and jumped through, pulling Clint along with her.

Sian held out her hand to Natasha. "You know you must hold onto my hand to gain entrance into the fortress." Nat nodded and grabbed a large bottle of vodka. The two friends quickly jumped through another portal, leaving Marisa alone.

"I can hear you again, Duchess," Stephen's voice came into her head and she shivered at the raw anger in his voice. "I don't know what you think you proved running out on me like that, but we are going to have a long chat about our new relationship - and the archer."

"Not if you can't find me," Marisa yelled into the empty room, opening a portal. Just as she rushed through it, another portal opened next to it, and Stephen Strange jumped out of Avenger's Tower and into the unknown, following Marisa to her fortress.

Phil and Darcy showered, changed into casual clothes and wandered down to the family dining room. The room was larger than Darcy's apartment, and she couldn't help but stare at the silver lace pattern on ice blue wallpaper. The pattern seemed to drift across the wall, like waves. They sat at the table and held hands, waiting for their hostess.

"I wonder if Asgard is as cool as this place?" Darcy whispered. "I'll have to trade stories with Jane."

"I wonder just which of our friends are on their way here with Marisa, and what trouble they are in." He said in a low voice.

"Well, Ariella said they are bringing alcohol, so I doubt it's an invasion."

"Never jump to conclusions, Ms. Lewis. Stranger things have happened."

Ariella entered and sat at the head of the long table. "I'm pleased to have guests at my table. With the Council in New York, it gets rather boring at mealtime."

A portal opened above the table and Clint Barton dropped from the sky and onto the elaborately designed centerpiece. A moment later, Penny flew through and continued flying until she was safely away from the chaos Clint had begun.

Phil tilted his head and regarded the younger man, a bland look on his face.

"Agent Barton," he said drolly.

"Hiya Clint," Darcy waved, trying not to laugh. "Nice boxers." Clint grinned sheepishly as he jumped off the table. A servant appeared at the sound of Clint's crash and stared at the archer in surprise.

"I'm sorry, are you lost?"

"That depends," Clint asked. "Where am I?"

"I brought him, Lance," Penny explained. "Maybe get him some appropriate clothes."

"Yes, madam," the bemused servant agreed. "This way, sir."

Clint looked over at Penny, confused. "It's ok, Clint, you're at the fortress. Go get dressed, dinner's going to be served soon."

The archer shrugged and followed the young man out of the room. Penny sat at the table and poured a drink from the pitcher she'd taken from Clint's room.

"Pour me one of those," Darcy said, handing over her glass. "Do I want to know why you and Clint flew in here half dressed with booze?"

"Stephen Strange crashed our slumber party. Actually, Nat and Sian were right behind us." Penny froze. "And Marisa. Oh boy."

Ariella sighed. "They aren't getting along?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I think they're becoming extremely friendly," Penny giggled. "When they aren't getting jealous over people who aren't really an issue."

Penny brought everyone up to speed on Amy's visit to the Sanctum, and then Stephen looking for Clint and Marisa.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Darcy laughed.

Natasha and Sian appeared out of a portal near the large double doors leading to the dining room. Darcy stared, then turned to Penny.

"Their entrance seemed a bit better, no offence."

"Penelope always gets a little off kilter when she drinks and flies," Sian smiled, taking a seat. Natasha looked around.

"Clint?"

"Lance took him to find more appropriate clothes." Penny and Sian looked down at their sleepwear and each waved a hand over themselves to change back into dinner ware. After a moment, Natasha was in her original outfit as well.

"Why didn't you change Clint's clothes?" Phil asked, not sure he wanted an answer.

"Um, maybe I forgot?" Penny said, and Sian rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"Fine. Maybe I thought it would be funny for him to wander the fortress dressed in those target boxers."


	15. Chapter 15

Going through a portal totally sober was like watching a psychedelic light show surround you, pulling you into its layers of alternate realities. The tendrils of time and space grabbed at your astral form, trying to solidify you before you landed. It was science, and it was dangerous if you had no control over your destination. It also gave you a bit of a headache if you were drunk. Marisa cursed at herself for attempting escape from Strange while intoxicated. But there was no way she was ready to face him yet. If ever.

Marisa landed in her bedroom with a heavy thud. Looking around wildly, she could feel Stephen was right behind her, his magic reaching out for hers. She calmed for a moment, knowing that the fortress wouldn't let anyone through she considered a threat. Somewhat relieved, the duchess grabbed onto the side of her bed and pulled herself up just in time for Stephen to fly through the portal. She would have been able to throw him off totally sober, but she obviously was not. She still tried to push him off of her, and he growled low in his throat, stilling her movements for a moment that seemed to go on forever, but only lasted a few seconds.

He glared down at her and before she could wonder how he had been able to circumvent the fortress defenses, he was kissing her like a man starved for her touch. His strong hands grasped her wrists and held them over her head as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin of her throat. Marisa struggled weakly against him, but knew that she wanted him. She wanted all of him, and it would be so easy to just let him do whatever he wanted. But she wouldn't do that, she refused to make it easy for him. She wasn't going to be fooled again, she wasn't the same naive girl Mark had talked down to for so many years. Oh, but Stephen's tongue was doing wicked things to that one spot behind her left ear, and she was weakening.

She dematerialized and he swore under his breath, falling onto the bed. He heard her voice in his head telling him to leave before she called her guards to remove him.

"Your fortress welcomed me, Duchess," he said aloud, leaning back onto the bed and calling up to the ceiling. "I know the rules. Your guards won't make a move on me unless I harm you. And while I do intend to punish you, harming you is the last thing I will ever do."

"Pretty words again. Did you tell your wife that when she found out what a liar you are?" Her voice rang strong throughout the room, as if she were standing there, and he stood up to look around, thinking she had returned.

"Ex-wife. as I explained. You know it's just a matter of time before I find you, Duchess. And I will find you." He silently materialized behind her, watching her, wanting her.

"I'll just disappear again," she started to say, but he spun her around into his arms and she could see the determination and need in his eyes.

"You won't. You're mine now." He lowered his head and slowly kissed her, branding her without force, letting his magic surround hers, letting her feel the honesty of his intentions. She gasped into his mouth, and his tongue found entrance, dancing with hers, making her melt in his arms. She stopped struggling.

Marisa made a decision and kissed him back fiercely, letting her need for him speak what her words weren't ready to say. If he was surprised by her sudden rush of passion, he wasn't going to question it now. The now familiar growl sounded in her mind and a rush of lust pooled in her belly, working its way throughout her body. She was lost. She bit his lower lip and the growl was real now, as real as the growing need she felt against her thigh.

"You ran away from me, never do that again." He pulled back to glare once more at the woman in his arms.

"How many more wives are going to interrupt us?" She snarled, finally finding her voice after that amazing kiss. He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing and without Marisa knowing how it happened, found herself back in her room, him sitting in her bed against the pillows, her on his lap with her arms around his neck.

"I've had but one wife, and it was the biggest mistake of my life. When I choose to take another, trust me, you'll approve."

Mark and Amy sat silently in their seats, each fuming for different reasons. The private jet was heading towards Scotland and the demon king knew he'd only have one chance to overcome the fortress magic once the spell to bring Anthony back began. He hated waiting so long to get there, but he couldn't use magic and alert Marisa to his arrival.

If they'd used magic to approach the fortress, they'd be stopped almost immediately. he mused. But they'd have to use it to enter. Amy might be allowed in if she was mortally wounded, but he still needed her for his plans. He couldn't quite kill her yet. But, perhaps he could still hurt her enough to get Marisa's attention, and fulfill his need to make Amy suffer for not being Marisa.

Where had that thought come from, he wondered. Demons didn't love. But he felt - something, for the witch. He'd left her when he'd killed her father, thinking that he'd come back to kill her once he'd recovered from that battle. Instead, he'd run off with Amy to lick his wounds, and try to forget her. She was so gentle, and loving. Things he hated then and still hated now.

Part of him would always want to kill Marisa for making him feel anything but the rage that had made him kill Anthony in the first place. But part of him knew that he had to kill her to destroy these feelings for her that wouldn't go away. And then perhaps he could stop hating himself for being so weak for allowing this fondness for her to cloud his existence. Her mother was a poor substitute for her curves, and her smile.

Amy glanced over at Mark, still sore from his earlier attack. She had thought out her plans over the last few hours, and smiled to herself. Once they got into the fortress, she'd watch him try to take over Anthony's soul, then at the moment he was weak, letting all defenses down to pull Anthony's magic into his body, she would kill him. Then that magic would flow into her, and she'd kill everyone in that stupid fortress. Including the child that was never really hers, always Anthony's. And her 'husband' would be destroyed with no way of ever coming back to stop her.

After that, surely Stephen Strange would see that she was a worthy consort to him, they could take over Earth, then beyond. Until she was ready to face Dormammu, and take over that universe as well. Her mother had always exaggerated, surely he couldn't be that powerful, or Clea would have never been able to leave his universe.

Then for once, Amy would have what she'd always wanted. Power of her own, and no one to stop her. A voice in the back of her head tried reaching out to her. Her mother. Damn the woman. Clea thought that Amy was reckless, but wasn't she doing what Clea had done before her? Find a way out of her powerless existence by finding a way to leave her old life behind? The voice reminded her that no one had died when Clea had used Stephen to leave her universe, but Amy wasn't listening. She knew the minute her mother had told her about the Sorcerer Supreme in that other timeline, that she'd come to this universe and do what Clea hadn't been able to do - get his powers for her own, and rule whatever universe she'd come across.

And if she had to kill her only child to do that, she had no remorse. It was for the greater good. Her greater good.

Derek walked into Clint's room and looked around to see empty boxes of Chinese food, and half eaten plates of sushi. They'd all left in a hurry once they'd known Strange was there. The question was, why were they in Clint's room tonight? Penelope had just told him that Marisa was needing girl talk. He didn't mention that Clint wasn't female, they all knew that Barton was like a brother to all the girls, he always had been.

He did wonder how Clint felt about Natasha, but their bond was beyond weird. Never quite lovers, but more than friends. And Laura had left him over something Natasha had told her. But he'd keep that knowledge to himself. Not being human himself, he never tried to involve himself in these romantic entanglements. And he was too in love with Penelope to keep up with anyone else's issues. And he had a suspicion that Nat could kill him. She did still have that charmed knife.

He wondered if human love could ever come close to the love his people felt when they gave their hearts. He'd only loved once before, and Monara had died centuries ago in childbirth, taking the babe with her. He'd never come close to loving anyone again - until Penelope. Yet she refused to see how he felt. Maybe because he hadn't told her, his conscience berated him. He promptly grabbed a left behind bottle of vodka and drank from it deeply. That little voice could just shut up anytime now, he thought to himself.

His musings were interrupted by the woman in question sending him a mental command to return to the fortress for dinner. Apparently Phil and Darcy were there, and Marisa and Stephen were off working things out between them. Okay, he was not going to think about that, because it made him think of how he wanted to work things out with Pen. And that was never going to happen.

He sent a quick text to James, telling him he was leaving and wishing him luck with Tony. Then, before he went through the portal he'd just created, he sent another text, maybe because he was going soft. Maybe because he'd seen the look of anguish on Stark's face.

He just hoped Pepper would agree to at least talk to the man, before he destroyed himself.

"Fine. Maybe I thought it would be funny for him to wander the fortress dressed in those target boxers." Penelope smirked as she took a sip of water, trying to clear her head. She was still in a bit of shock. When she'd sent a mental message to Derek, she'd felt a bit of his emotions and it had hit her hard. As partners, they were more in tune with each other than most witches. He was feeling a strong feeling of affection for someone.

No, not affection. Love. He probably didn't even know he wasn't blocking himself. Was he on a date when she sent him that message? She'd never seen him date, hell, she'd never seen him even look at a woman. Or a man. Or - well, anything. She knew his people mated for life and he'd already lost his lifemate. What was going on, he was her partner and he'd never once mentioned having an attraction for anyone.

"Pen, you okay there?" Darcy asked, sipping at her wine.

"What? Oh - yeah, sure. Just hoping Derek gets here soon, because I'm starving. You know what they say about Chinese food, an hour later, and you're starving again."

"Right." Darcy didn't push. She turned to her hostess and smiled. "So, how old is the fortress? It's a beautiful building."

"Thank you. The fortress was built by Lord Anthony's ancestors when they came to this planet approximately eleven centuries ago. I myself was born here, and trained under Lord Anthony's family to be its protector. My own family was destroyed many years previously." At Darcy's sad look, Artellia smiled, and patted the young woman's hand. "My thanks to you for your condolences. It was long ago, and there are certain times of the year when I'm able to visit with them, being a ghost myself."

Darcy blinked. "You are a...?"

"Oh, I had thought the Lady Marisa would have told Philip about me, my apologies."

"No, that's - um. Well," Darcy paused, unclear on how to proceed. Phil squeezed her hand. Her eyes shot to his with a slightly perturbed reaction.

"Sorry," Phil shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to strange things by now. I never think to explain them."

"Speaking of Strange, I wonder where he and Marisa are," Natasha mused. The others hid smiles, but no one was going to say just what they thought those two were doing.


	16. Chapter 16

Stephen watched the changing expressions on Marisa's face as his words sunk in. She didn't move, barely breathing as her eyes took in every detail of his face, looking for any hint of deception. He watched patiently, knowing that she had to come to her own decisions about him, about her feelings. But it was like torture waiting for her to realize how true his words were.

Her hand lifted slowly to trace over his cheek, cupping his face gently. His own hand covered hers, but he said nothing, waiting for the duchess to process what he'd just told her. She raised her gaze to his, her eyes watering with strong emotion.

"Stephen, please don't say something like that just to keep me from running. I can't keep protecting my heart, it's too much."

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead until it touched hers, a ragged sigh escaping his lips. "Marisa, I didn't think it possible to have such a connection so soon with someone I've barely met, but I know that your magic and mine have already joined" He held her tightly, though his eyes remained closed. "You feel it - it's inescapable. You can run - but," he finally opened his eyes to look into hers with a rush of heat so strong that she almost fainted, "I will always, always be wherever you are, and I will always need you by my side."

"Promise me," she whispered, her brogue thick with lust. "Promise me you tell the truth, because I've never wanted anyone as much as I want y-" her words were cut off by Stephen's kiss, a low moan escaping her as his tongue slid into her open mouth. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her body on top of his, needing her closer to him. Her gasp of surprise was quickly followed by a giggle, this incredible, infuriating man wanted her! Lowering her defenses, she could feel their magic dance together like two rivers merging into a strong, unstoppable flood.

"Stephen, I think that I could very well be in love with you," she whispered and he smiled like he finally had the secrets of the universe opened to him. His hand slowly slid down her hip to pull her body to his, and his tongue was doing unbelievable things to her neck. Marisa finally lowered every barrier she had to moan wantonly into his mouth.

"My little vixen, I think I am just as in love." He gently bit her lower lip, then kissed her with such passion that her mind filled with images of all the things that she wanted to do to him. His answering moan let her know how much he wanted her as well.

Their magic was more than mere tricks and illiusions, it was part of their souls. Now that they had openly declared their love for the other, their spirits danced and entwined around each other, learning each secret place, each long forgotten memory of their lives being sent to the other. Marisa marveled at the sensation, knowing this meant they really were soulmates.

And when they finally found the shattering climax to their explorations, it was not still Stephen's powers, or Marisa's that watched over the slumbering pair, but a combined net of protection covering their souls. They would not be parted in spirit for the rest of their existence.

______

The plane made its way silently though the skies, while a brooding demon made his plans. Amy would pretend to be injured, and Marisa's kind hearted guards would let her inside. Marisa had never exactly banned her mother, and that little mistake would make it possible for him to get inside.

He cursed the fact that he couldn't just fly into her realm, but Marisa's magic prevented him from simply walking through the front gate. He wondered where his little witch was, and was struck by a moment of unease. He didn't understand the sensation in his chest, then realized that he missed her. She had put a strong spell on him, and he would break it soon enough, but first, he had to get Anthony back into this realm, and steal his power.

Then and only then could he overpower Marisa, and use her magic to make him strong enough to enter her father's stronghold on his home planet. The treasures there were too grand to contemplate. He glanced over at Amy and thought on the matter deeply. She was not an ally, she was barely a lover. He'd have to kill her after she'd led him to her dead husband. Then he'd be free to convince Marisa that he still knew what she needed. He'd begin to turn her attentions back to him, and his will would be served.

He stilled. No! It was not true - she was merging her powers with Strange, they would be joined for all eternity. How had Strange convinced her when Mark had failed? His silent scream echoed in his mind, and he knew she heard it.

After the plane landed, they would do a spell that allowed Mark's soul to enter Amy, his physical body disappearing. He'd claim Anthony's new body once it came through the portal. He'd kill everyone in that castle, starting with Stephen Strange. And then, he'd find his wayward witch to punish her for making him feel these complicated emotions towards her.

\-------

Darcy and Phil walked into the huge library and took a good look around. The walls were actual stone bookshelves filled with old books. Darcy's eyes grew wide, and she spun around slowly, taking in the endless rows of volumes. There was no clear place to start, and she said as much to Phil.

"Just what are we looking for? This could take years."

"We need to know if Mark has ties to Anthony's death, He and Amy showing up at Timescape just as the way to bring Marisa's dad back comes available is too much of a coincidence. How did they know when she'd be there? Why did they try to get Strange's attention when it was obvious that he would see through their ploys?"

"Because they wanted to split Marisa and Stephen apart," a new voice said. They turned to see Master Wong and two women standing nearby. The younger one Phil recognized from the nightclub, but the older woman was setting the hair on the back of his neck on edge. Everything about her screamed dangerous.

Wong saw the reaction and stifled a chuckle. "Agent Coulson, Miss Lewis. Allow me to introduce my protege, Melanie, and her aged grandmother Clea. Also known as Amy's mother."

"Seriously, your kid is Marisa's mom?" Darcy asked. "How can that work?"

Ignoring Wong's jibe, Clea smiled at the two humans, bowing to them.

"Allow me to tell you the tale of my wayward child's bargain with a demon king."

\-------

Clint saw Natasha talking with Penelope and ran to them, smiling. "Hey girls, look at my new duds. Pretty snazzy, huh?" He wore the uniform of a fortress soldier, much like a medieval archer, his helmet sporting a huge yellow feather.

"You look like Robin Hood had a kid with a chicken," Nat said, trying not to crack a smile.

"Oh ha ha. There's talk around this place that the demon guy is gonna try to get inside here and take over. Do we know where Marisa is yet?

Penelope closed her eyes and searched for her duchess. She smiled. "She's here with Dr. Strange, and they are quite safe. If Markus thinks to take over this compound now, he's in for a surprise. They've bonded."

"Bonded? Like married?" Clint asked, shocked. Penelope shook her head.

"No, it goes beyond marriage, Clint. Their bond is eternal." She paused. "I wanted something like that with someone, but it's too late."

Natasha rolled her eyes at the blonde as she saw someone had come through a portal. "Talk to him, Pen. This has gone on long enough."

"What?"

Derek came out of the shadows and gazed at her. "Hi Penelope."


	17. Chapter 17

Stephen ran his fingers slowly down Marisa's arm, smiling at the blissful sigh she breathed out. Whatever came next, they would face it together. Never had he been with someone who soothed the frantic pace of his thoughts, who gave him such calmness even as she excited him. He kissed her nose, and she gently bit his chin. Laughing, he rolled her on top of him and let his powers gently beckon to hers, inviting her spirit to trust his.

"I adore you," he said simply.

"I'm beginning to believe that," she answered, wrapping her arms around her new lover. Soon though she felt a pull to her magic. She tensed, feeling Mark nearby, and he was not pleased. He seemed closer than she deemed safe, and it worried her. He wouldn't be so smug as to try forcing his way into the fortress, would he?

"What is it?" Stephen frowned at her, unsure of her changed demeanor. She told him of her impression that the demon king was waiting just out of reach to destroy her home, and herself. His arms tightened around her, and his eyes searched deep within her own, giving her strength.

"I can assure you that he will not get close enough to you to harm you. I will defend your home with you."

"Are you sure you want to be pulled into my battles? I could train you after the fight is done, " His answering glare stopped that line of questions.

"I love you, Duchess, and my place is by your side." She almost kissed him then, but she had to warn him further.

"You should know that I'm not an easy woman to love, I can be abrasive, distant, even bossy."

"Well I've been told that I'm arrogant, condescending, and full of delusions of grandeur."

"Seems like we're the perfect couple." At his nod of agreement, she pulled out a gem from her robes and held it out to him. Taking it, his eyes widened.

"This is the Time Gem you've been talking about."

She explained how there were multiple universes, and while his Eye would lead him anywhere in his own universe, there were so many more to discover. There were planets where birds ruled over vast regions of jungles and forests separated only by wide rivers, no oceans at all. There were entire galaxies where storms raged so fiercely that even she dared not enter. And there was her father's home, a place of peace and wonder few mortals had ever seen.

"I will take you there some day, my Sorcerer," she promised.

"I will be honored to see it with you, my love," he answered, kissing her gently as storms pulsed within the Time Gem.

\----------

Mark grew impatient. His plans were changing faster than anticipated. He was going to get onto that island and take over as soon as possible. Demons didn't dream, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Marisa. What madness was this? What spell had she cast? He had to kill her and get these thoughts out of his head.

He mentally checked Anthony's prison and grinned. They'd be doing the incantation soon to release him, and Mark would be there to steal his soul before his body could rematerialize. Mark had kept Anthony's soul until Marisa was strong enough to be useful. He'd take over the father then the daughter. With the combined power, he'd be unstoppable.

Grabbing Amy's arm, he materialized away from the airport to a small boat that was already two miles off the shore of the island. Time for him to make things happen.

\----------

Darcy and Phil walked into the huge library and took a good look around. The walls were actual stone bookshelves filled with old books. Darcy's eyes grew wide, and she spun around slowly, taking in the endless rows of volumes. There was no clear place to start, and she said as much to Phil.

"Just what are we looking for? This could take years."

"We need to know if Mark has ties to Anthony's death, He and Amy showing up at Timescape just as the way to bring Marisa's dad back comes available is too much of a coincidence. How did they know when she'd be there? Why did they try to get Strange's attention when it was obvious that he would see through their ploys?"

"Because they wanted to split Marisa and Stephen apart," a new voice said. They turned to see Master Wong and two women standing nearby. The younger one Phil recognized from the nightclub, but the older woman was setting the hair on the back of his neck on edge. Everything about her screamed dangerous.

Wong saw the reaction and stifled a chuckle. "Agent Coulson, Miss Lewis. Allow me to introduce my protege, Melanie, and her aged grandmother Clea. Also known as Amy's mother."

"Seriously, your kid is Marisa's mom?" Darcy asked. "How can that work?"

Ignoring Wong's jibe, Clea smiled at the two humans, bowing to them.

"Allow me to tell you the tale of my wayward child's bargain with a demon king."

\------------

Clint saw Natasha talking with Penelope and ran to them, smiling. "Hey girls, look at my new duds. Pretty snazzy, huh?" He wore the uniform of a fortress soldier, much like a medieval archer, his helmet sporting a huge yellow feather.

"You look like Robin Hood had a kid with a chicken," Nat said, trying not to crack a smile.

"Oh ha ha. There's talk around this place that the demon guy is gonna try to get inside here and take over. Do we know where Marisa is yet?

Penelope closed her eyes and searched for her duchess. She smiled. "She's here with Dr. Strange, and they are quite safe. If Markus thinks to take over this compound now, he's in for a surprise. They've bonded."

"Bonded? Like married?" Clint asked, shocked. Penelope shook her head.

"No, it goes beyond marriage, Clint. Their bond is eternal." She paused. "I wanted something like that with someone, but it's too late."

Natasha rolled her eyes at the blonde as she saw someone had come through a portal. "Talk to him, Pen. This has gone on long enough."

"What?"

Derek came out of the shadows and gazed at her. "Hi Penelope."

Penelope swallowed. Had Derek always looked this good? "Derek, um, hi."

"Well, we'll just leave you two kids alone. Come on Clint, let's go talk defense with the guards and get ready to fight."

"What? Oh, yeah. See ya," Clint let Nat take his hand and guide him down one of the vast corridors. Derek watched them go then turned to his partner. She wouldn't look at him. He frowned.

"Are you upset with me?"

"What? No, of course not. I'm just surprised you're here. I mean I thought you had a girlfriend or something because you were throwing around some pretty strong..." she froze. Damn, she hadn't meant to blurt that out. He started to smile.

"You sensed my feelings? Have you always been able to do that?"

Penelope looked up at the ceiling and tried to compose herself. "No, just - I don't know. I just worry about you sometimes and we used to be friends and you don't talk to me and I miss you, a little - no biggie."

"We're still friends, Penelope." He took a long look at his partner, really seeing her. His heart beat quickly and he took her hand.

"Who is she?"

"She's wonderful. Smart and loving, strong and sweet. She means everything to me, and it's time that I showed her."

"Oh. Right. Well, she's lucky to have you. I hope she knows how you feel about her." She looked down, but he raised her chin so she was staring into his eyes.

"You've always known how I've felt about you," he said brusquely.

Clint and Natasha high fived when they saw the witches kiss. Their embrace drew sighs from passing servants, but they kept kissing.

"Kind of makes you believe in love," Nat said softly.

Clint smirked. "I'm so glad I was recording you on my phone. "

A loud crash startled Derek and Penelope. Looking up, they saw Clint picking up pieces of a broken phone and Nat smiling at them as she passed to wander down the long corridor.


	18. Chapter 18

Soon, everyone involved was gathered in the highest tower of the fortress. Marisa was excited and terrified. What if this wasn't her father? What if they were being fooled? Doubts circled in her heart, and her doctor stayed strong for her without taking over her role. No one had attempted a soul extraction before, and as Anthony would not have a living vessel to inhabit, he would, in fact, remain a ghost. But he'd be a ghost in his family's castle here on Earth. He'd be able to talk with his daughter, and guide her with no fear of leaving her again.

Marisa paced back and forth while waiting for Ariella. The timing of this spell must be perfectly tuned to Anthony's own magic, or he'd be lost to them for good this time. The door opened, and she was shocked to see Wong, Melanie, and that woman. Her eyes narrowed, and she moved to confront Clea. Wong held up a hand.

"No Marisa, there is much you do not understand." At her look of surprise, Wong explained everything. How Amy had cheated on her husband with Mark. How Mark had conspired with Amy to kill Anthony. Clea filled in the gaps about Amy's deal with for immortality in exchange for her help in killing her own daughter. Marisa sat down, and Stephan stood behind her, gently massaging her shoulders. Marisa was in a daze as she gently stroked Stephan's fingertips. Clea's eyes were drawn to that act of love, but she only raised an eyebrow as she continued to explain the real reason Marisa had been given her title.

"She helped kill him? Does he know?" Marisa asked softly. Ariella arrived in a hint of mist, shaking her head.

"No, he doesn't - but he will remember once he comes across. If she or Mark find a way to be here when that happens, we might not be able to keep him safe."

"Mark can't get in here, he's banned as a demon isn't he?" Phil asked.

"Normally he would be banned, but Marisa has welcomed him once." Marisa looked extremely guilty, tears starting to form.

"I was so foolish, I could have gotten us all killed."

Ariella gave her a brief hug, before turning to the others. "She trusted him when they got engaged, and invited him here for a gathering. We can try to block him, but the fortress will feel conflicted."

"Conflicted?" Clint asked, not understanding.

"The fortress will try to keep any harmful beings out of this space, but if said beings have an open ended invitation..." Ariella's words faded as the others thought about this new development.

"I'm going to have to meet with him one on one while you all get my father's spirit somewhere safe."

Stephan glared at Marisa, "You will do no such thing. The only reason he hasn't killed you is because he needs you to link your father's soul to him."

"I've dealt with Mark, he won't hurt me."

"I have to agree with the Sorcerer," Ariella offered. Marisa threw her hands in the air.

"Of course you do, everyone thinks I'm bloody incompetent."

"That's not true," Nat spoke up, shaking her head. "You are brilliant. But we can't use you like bait. That's what he'll be expecting. We have to be smart about this, make him confused. Don't let your anger disrupt the plan, Risa."

"I'm not angry!" Marisa shouted. Everyone stared at her, and she felt ridiculous. "I'm not angry," she said again, taking a deep breath. "I'm scared. What if this doesn't work? What if it's a trick? What if this hurts my father?" She began to pace, waving her hands around. "What if I can't protect him, and Mark gets his soul?"

Stephan gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. "You are not going to fail anyone. We are going to get through this together, because we love each other and that is stronger than Mark, or whoever else tries to harm our family."

"Does that include me?" Clea asked. Marisa glared at the older woman.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Did your boyfriend not explain to you who I am? Amy's my daughter."

"Wait, what?"

"And Melanie is your sister. Surprise!" Clea sat gracefully on a red and gold sofa, lounging carelessly like she hadn't a care in the world.

Melanie gave a small smile to Marisa, who stood up and walked over to the younger woman. "You have Father's eyes," she said, smiling back and pulled the girl into her arms for a strong hug. "When this is over, we will have much to discuss."

"I have many questions," her sister agreed. Turning back to Ariella, Marisa asked when the spell could be attempted.

"In exactly twenty minutes. Everything should be ready for his arrival. And probably Mark and Amy's - are you really prepared to fight your own mother?"

"To save my father - the only parent who ever really loved me? Yes."

Penelope and Derek broke apart to gaze into each others eyes. They agreed that they would discuss everything as soon as things were in order with Anthony's soul. Hand in hand they walked into the tower where the others were waiting. If anyone noticed them holding hands, no one mentioned it.

Except Clint.

"So...are you guys in love or what?" Nat smacked him upside his head and shook hers.

"Shut up already. Marisa, what do you need for all of us to do?"

"Well...guns won't stop Mark if he comes here. We'll have to think of another way to trap them."

Natasha thought for a few minutes. "Well, what if we move the mirror into your room and put a decoy here? If most of us guard the fake mirror, Mark won't realize Ariella is performing the spell until you've had a chance to safeguard his soul, right?"

Derek nodded. "I like it. We can give Anthony enough time to rematerialize into a new body. Once that's done - he'll be at full strength. It should only take ten minutes or so for him to fully come back. We can keep Mark and Amy busy for that long."

The others agreed. Stephan and the other men carefully moved the mirror into Marisa's chambers, while she conjured a duplicate mirror to take its place in the tower.

"Do you really think this will work?" Ariella asked, frowning. Marisa finished and looked over at her mentor and friend.

"It has to."

Soon enough, the spell was started. Stephan and Ariella stayed in Marisa's room to bring Anthony back as Marisa pretended to start the spell in the tower.

Mark and Amy came through a portal, freezing time. Everyone was stuck in place, but could still move their eyes. Mark glared at everyone and walked over to Marisa. He ran a finger down her cheek, and smiled.

"You never had a chance, love. You knew I'd be back for you. Too bad there's no one here to protect you. And in your own castle."

He raised his hands, and looked into her eyes. There was no fear there. It puzzled him.

"You make me feel things, Marisa. Things I shouldn't. That's why I have to destroy you. You - you understand, don't you?" His usually calm voice was pleading, almost begging.

"Just kill her already," Amy said, bored. "Then we can grab Anthony as he comes through and destroy him."

"I think not," Anthony said as he walked into the room. At that moment, everyone was unfrozen. Mark looked at him in shock, then at Marisa who smiled.

"Surprise." She and her father threw up shields to protect everyone, but Mark was in a fury. He screamed as he unleashed his magic, knocking Marisa and her father to their knees. Stephan and Melanie jumped in, blocking the attack. Wong and Clea nodded at each other and surrounded Mark and Amy with golden ropes that seemed to be made of light.

"You will pay for this," Amy hissed. "I will kill you all and rule." Mark gave her a look of shock but was busy fighting and could not speak.

"Shut up, Mother," Melanie said, and Amy stared at her, unsure.

"Who are you?" Amy asked harshly, the onslaught of magic nearly overwhelming her.

"My father's daughter." With that, the good witches threw every bit of their power into banishing Mark. They couldn't kill him, but they could send him away. After twenty minutes of fighting, he was gone, but not without grabbing Marisa's arm and trying to pull her into the void with him. Stephan growled loudly and threw a bolt of power towards the demon.

After it was all over, they looked to see Mark was gone - but Amy had been left behind, still threatening everyone.

"Get her out of here," Marisa asked Clint and Nat who happily obliged.

Once Amy was out of the room, everyone checked themselves for damages. With sighs of relief, Marisa could finally hug her father tightly. After a few minutes, Melanie walked up to them and Anthony's eyes grew wider.

"Come daughter, my arms are big enough for two beautiful daughters."

"What - how did you -"

Anthony smiled. "You have my eyes."


End file.
